Oh My Fairy Tale!
by Allyjames15
Summary: Malfoy desperately want's Hermione. To what extent will he take that? How did another wish come true? could it be the same method the twins used? the things is Malfoy expected it to be different...but will it be? Sequel to Oh My Musical! still with Interactive Characters in the Authors notes!
1. Princess of Gryffindor Tower?

AN:

Me: hi everyone! here's the first chapter! I know this took a while but I had to write a lot more than I thought I would and it took longer also.

Harry: It's a bit slow at first but it's only because she's got to get this started other wise it think it's a good start.

Ginny: in the next chapter there WILL be singing!

Hermione: We got some questions for Draco and Harry so ...Malfoy should be here any minute...

Draco: what do you all want?

Me: Well Malfoy... one of the people who read the story want to ask you a question... uh if the whole school know your secret then why don't you just admit that you were wrong about...Muggle borns?

Malfoy: Because I wasn't wrong! I was side tracked!

Harry: Stupid prat.

Draco: please Potter. it's far to early in the morning for your senseless babbling.

Harry: Shut it Malfoy. If we had it our way you wouldn't be here but someone wanted to know so we brought you in! This is why I don't save Malfoy! He's a lost cause! And until he learns he was Fucking Wrong! I won't help low life like Him!

Me: ok...let's just get started.

* * *

A few weeks after the spell had finally worn off everything was back to normal. As normal as it could be with teenage wizards and Voldermort on the loose of course. Harry sat with his girlfriend in the common room, trying to ignore the fact that his best friend and her brother was sitting not three feet away from them with his best friend who was as close to a sister as a person could get with him.

Harry had had a nice couple of weeks but it all seemed to be way to quiet. You would think that with Voldermort out again there'd be mass murders but no…nothing. He yawned. This was getting pretty strange. Harry wasn't used to being safe and out of danger. He was used to constantly running around fighting bad guys and solving mysteries. I was to eerily unusually…quiet. It was getting late and Hermione was the first to stand up and stretch her arms.

Harry caught Ron staring at her mid-riff as her shirt hitched up a bit on her body. Harry nudged Ron and glared. Like he said…Hermione—as far as he was concerned—was his sister, and though she was older than him by a couple of months he still wanted to protect her. Ron blushed as he realized he was caught and apologized silently. Harry bowed his head as an acceptance just as Hermione said, "Well off too bed guys. It's getting late." Ron stood up and Hugged Hermione from behind, "oh come on Hermione! It's only," he looked at the clock on the wall, "one in the morning! Let's stay up a bit more!" Hermione untangled herself from Ron's grasp and Harry and Ginny exchanged looks that clearly said, "this is not going to end good."

"Ronald there is school tomorrow! There is no way that that's going to be cancelled since a day was already lost because of Fred and George's prank! O. are coming up and we need as much studding as we can get!"

Ginny stood up intending to stop the argument before it began but before she could even say a word Ron had answered, "You don't know that! I mean who's to say that some other idiot didn't wish for some random excuse for a person to confess their love to someone and Fred and George didn't grant it for them!?" Harry saw the sparks of fire in Hermione's eyes as Ron realized what his mistake was, "Well Ronald if you think I'm such an idiot then maybe you should just go get together with Lavender! I'm sure her priorities are in anything BUT school!" Hermione turned around and stormed up the stairs to her room. Ginny sighed and glared at her brother. She swore that sometimes he was just such a complete baboon! She kissed Harry's cheek goodnight and giggled when he blushed madly then ignoring her brother went up after Hermione.

Harry sighed then turned to his best friend, "Mate you really should think before you speak." Ron looked at his hands, "I know Harry. I'm just so thick sometimes that the words don't prosses until after I say them!" Harry felt bad for him. Sure Ron could be a real pain but deep inside he care so much about Hermione that Harry could see a wound being made by every fight they had. And with them it was a lot of fighting. Can u spell S-E-X-U-A-L T-E-N-T-I-O-N? Ron sighed… "is it wrong to wish to have one more day of school canalled?" Harry laughed, "well with Hermione it is." Neither knew that what was coming up would leave them with less free time than they had with school. The next morning would be the most confusing so far.

Malfoy sat plotting what he was going to do. This whole thing was bogus! There had to be a way to get HIS Hermione to see in him what she sees in Ron. He hated everything so much just because she was with him. He looked through books and book on the library but found nothing. He got to a shelf that he had skipped earlier and looked through it. The first title he saw was Beauty and the Beast. He picked it up and read the back.

He put it down. Muggle garbage. He looked for another one. Cinderella. More muggle garbage. He looked up to see the title of the isle he was in. "Muggle Fairy Tales." Fairy Tales hu? He took the two books he put aside then checked the rest. He ended up with Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, Rupunzel, The princess and the Frog, The nut cracker, and Sleeping Beauty.

That night before he slept he read through two of them and with out realizing it her said softly as he dozed off, "I wish…this could be a Fairy Tale…the Hermione could see who she really belongs with…" and he feel into a deep sleep. Oh how he'd wish he hadn't.

The next morning Hermione woke up but not to her normal alarm but to the sound of Ginny's frantic voice, "Hermione, Hermione! Wake up! I'm serious! Something extremely scary is happening! Wake the hell up already!" Hermione rolled over on the squishy matters and smuggled in the light overly stuffed pillow, covering herself with the overly stuffed blanket—wait what? Sure the beds at Hogwarts were comfy but not _that _comfy. She wiggled a bit in bed and blinked into her pillow, "Once your done rapping your bed would you please get the hell up!"

Hermione pushed the blanket off of her and stared around the room in amazement. What was going on? The last time she remembered being in her room at Hogwarts it was not periwinkle blue and her bed was not a king. It also did not have periwinkle chiffon curtains around the periwinkle stuffed bed sheets. She rubbed her eyes but when she opened them again…the room was still there.

What the—, "Hello? Earth to Hermione!" Hermione turned to Ginny and her eyes widened. "Ginny why are you wearing—"

Ginny cut her off, "oh this ," she asked pointing down at a very dull servants uniform with the Gryffindor colors, "I have no idea! I woke up and couldn't find any of my clothes! This is the only thing that didn't repulse me to no end! Everything else was frilly!"

Hermione looked down at herself and saw she was wearing silk. She looked around the room and saw that there was four doors. She stood up and walked to the first one, "Ginny have you any idea what's going on?" Ginny shook her head at her but followed her anyway. She had her hand on the door knob but Ginny stopped her from opening it, "Wait! We don't know what could be in there! Maybe we should get Harry and Ron before we open the doors."

Hermione gestured around the room, "Do you know which door is the one to get out?" Ginny slumped, "no actually…"

"Then we have to open them don't we?" She turned the knob and saw that it was a walk in closet. Ginny walked in ahead of her and looked at the dresses. She touch one of the yellow dresses—because they were sorted by color mind you—and ran a hand through it. "Can I borrow this?" Hermione raised  
an eye brow, "you don't think these are mine…do you?" Ginny nodded and looked at her expectantly. She nodded and Ginny took the dress of the rack and went to change behind a changing board Hermione hadn't even seen there. She looked thought the colors and the number of dresses taking in the beauty of it all. She had always wanted to wear and own dresses such as these but she never thought she'd actually get the chance too. Before she could pick out the dress she was going to wear Ginny said, "What do you think?"

Hermione realized that the dress looked a lot like the dress Ginny had worn when Harry had same to her in the great hall but it was shorter. It went up to her knees and the tulle looked beautiful on her. The lace and boxy feeling to it was still there with the small swoop, but the color was what complemented her the most. Hermione smiled, "You look amazing Ginny! It's just like the dress that you wore when Harry told you how he felt about you!" Ginny smiled. Yeah it's just a lot shorter! Let's get a dress for you now!"

Hermione shook her head, "No! I can't wear a dress! I don't know if I'm supposed to or not—"

"Hermione chill! I'm sure if these dresses were in _your_ room and in _your _closet then you're supposed to wear them! Come on pick one!" Hermione accepted her reasoning reluctantly. She looked at the blue side of the dresses and picked one that was strapless with a thick sash from her bodes to her waits and had a sky blue carnation on the side. It was a long dress that went to the floor with a sweat heart neckline.

She changed into it quickly and when she stepped out from behind the changing board Ginny gasped, "Hermione!" she smiled. She really did like the dress.

After having Ginny curl Hermione's hair by wand and putting on shoes(and a silver tiara for Hermione which Ginny insisted was necessary) they made their way to another door. Luckily it lead out. They walked down the stairs, Hermione trying not to trip since she was wearing heal, and found the common room was the same except it had many paintings of Hermione.

Ron and Harry were sitting in the common room both in what looked a bit like what Ginny had been wearing earlier but in a guy version. The difference was that their uniform was black and with red and gold aprons in the front making them look like waiters.

Harry was the first to turn and see Hermione. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock. He nudged Ron in the ribs who was busy examining one of the paintings and looking around at the rest of the people who seemed to all be wearing either what Ginny had or what the boys had on.

He turned around his reaction was the same as Harry's. Hermione finished walking down and Ginny came after. Harry and Ron kept their eyes on Hermione but Ginny didn't get upset on the contrary, she skipped over to the boys in her red flats—because she just had to keep the Gryffindor theme—and used her hands to close their mouths and smirked at them.

"So I take it I did a good job?" Harry blinked then turned to his girlfriend, "you did that to Hermione—" he stopped his sentence and gaped at Ginny. Ginny giggled. Harry shook his head then hit Ron over the head so he would stop drooling over Hermione. He gestured for Ginny to sit which she did gladly and he sat next to her. Hermione and Ron one either of the single chairs.

Harry leaned forward intent on talking business, "ok has anyone any idea what in the hell is going on?" Hermione racked her brain then turned to Harry, "I don't know…I've been trying to figure that out too but…"

"you got distracted by Ginny doing your hair?" Hermione nodded at Harry, "I woke up in a giant room which I'm guessing is the head girl room. There were like four doors and one of them was a closet with tons of dresses and one of the other ones was the way in and out." Harry closed his eyes trying to think, "what if we ask Dumboldore? He'd have so pretty good guesses as to what's going on." Hermione sat up then stood up, "yeah let's go. Maybe he's eating breakfast."

The four walked down together but when they entered the Great Hall, they saw the tables were separated differently. There was one end of each table that was bare with food such as fried chicken, pizza, and other greasy junky food while the end nearest the door was covered in fine cloths and set with fine silver wear and plating with silk napkins folded into the animal of the house. Hermione turned to the Gryffindor table and saw that the cloth on the end was the same color of her room and that the lions on the plates were gold. So was the silver wear. She looked around and saw that a small elf was standing in front of a red velvet line telling everyone where to sit.

The gang walked up to him, "Professor Flitwick what's going on?" he looked up at Harry, "I have no idea Potter. All I know is that Dumbledore asked me to seat you all and when everyone was here he would give a speech." Harry scrunched his eyes in confusion but listened and nodded as Professor Flitwick told them where to sit, "Ganger …looks like you and Mrs. Weasley will be sitting on the periwinkle side of the table. Potter and Weasley…the bare side." They looked at each other confused, "Sir," said Hermione, "Can Harry and Ron just sit with Ginny and I?" Professor Flitwick consulted his chart then nodded, "Alright…but just for today. Until Dumbledore tells us what's going on."

They walked passed the rope to the side they were indicated and sat down on either side. The first meal appeared on their plates—toast with a sunny side up egg in the middle and bacon on the side—and Ron began to eat without a second thought. Hermione took the lion and un did it them put it on her lap like she was taught to. Ginny followed and as did Harry but Ron's lion lay forgotten. Hermione rolled her eyes. She looked around the hall and saw that every table was different. The Ravneclaw table had lace over satin covers that were black with white and black plates and bronze silver wear, while the eagle sat on their tables. The Hufflepuff table had purple silk with soft pink plates with black silver wear and the black badger on the side. The Slithering table was the exception. It had the green fabric which Hermione had never seen before, the plates were silver as was the silver wear and the silver snake sat coiled up next to each plate.

She saw Malfoy in fancy Wizard robes sitting with his cronies and Pansy Parkinson. He looked over at Her and when their eyes met, she saw a softness in them. She looked away quickly remembering that he had sang about having been in love with her.

Finally Professor Dumbledore stood up and the hall went quiet intent on listening to him. "Good morning all," His voice vibrated through the whole hall and his smiled warmed everyone, "As you can see…a few…changes have been made. I assure you that I have absolutely no idea what is going on, " the whole hall seamed to slump down in exasperation, "However… I do have a feeling, a guess you may say, that this change…has something to do with the singing episode that happened a couple of weeks ago. I am sad to say that for now…we will have to go along with whatever is coming to us. We, the teacher, have been left with specific orders by letters that have no signature, telling us what to do.

We are trying to find out how to stop another thing such as this. I think it wise to be cautious. It is a possibility that the singing may start again so goo=d luck to all and if you please, when you are done with your breakfast please go to your houses."

Hermione, Ron , Harry and Ginny exchanged looks. Fred and George.

They walked into the common room to see most of Gryffindor already there. Many of them bowed and curtsied to Hermione who blinked several times but had the urge to do the same. She curtsied to the room at large just as Professor McGonagall walked in with a serious look on her face.

"Alright quiet all," people listened to her instantly, "First things first…Mrs. Granger." Hermione turned to her professor and listened, "You are…as of now…Princess of Gryffindor tower."

"WHAT," Ginny Hermione and Lavender all yelled out. McGonagall nodded, "Yes you heard me. The rest of you are her help. Before you all get scared, or react please let me finish. You do not need to serve her that just means you are not per say royalty like her." She got a pained look in her eyes as she continued, "Mrs. Granger can choose one lady in waiting to assist her and have the room in her room, passed one of the doors and one boy to assist her as well. These people will live in dorms in the head girl room and help Mrs. Granger with whatever she needs. Last thing. No classes until further notice and also…there will be a ball…in honor of the school's royalty…which are as follows. Hermione Jean Granger Princess of Gryffindor tower, Hanna Abbot Duchess of Hufflepuff, Michael Connor duck of Ravenclaw, and Draco Malfoy Prince of Slytherin Dungeon. The Prince and Princess must open the Ball with a dance which will be choreographed and will be practiced everyday for two hours at two in the afternoon at the Great Hall. Only the Lady in Waiting and the Assistant may accompany her on these occasions. We have a fort night until said dance. More rules will be given to your princess and she will inform you."

McGonagall gave Hermione a sympathetic look then without another word walked out. Hermione sat down…Princess of Gryffindor tower?

* * *

AN:

Me: so Hermione's going to have to dance with Malfoy...that should be fun

Hermione: oh...well...

Ron: Why did Malfoy have to be the prince? He's spoiled as it is.

Malfoy: Shut it Weasle! at least I have the money to be spoiled.

Ron: Shut your face or i'll shut it for you Ferret!

Me: You're both such ideots. don't you see that Weasles and Ferrets are I the same family!?

Ron and Malfoy ignore me.

Harry: Anyway I like the way that the tables seemed to be fixed and I guess Ron got his wish. I surprised you forgot about your argument Hermione.

Me: oh she hasn't...it's in the back of her mind.

well guys I know this isn't the best chapter but give me one more chapter. this was just to get it moving along.

All: see ya


	2. Ever Ever After

AN:

Me: aww I love the song in this chapter! it gives me such high hopes!

Ginny: what song would that be?

Hermione: Ever ever after by Carrie underwood

Ron: sounds like a girly song

Me:you'll like it...(evil grin) anyway shout outs

Harry: Thank you Teenaged Author! we're glad you started today.

Hermione: Weasleyloveforever thanks for your review and don't worry...look at the couples on the summery.

Me: so i'm going to send in Oh My Musical for the oscer thing...as best romance/humor...do any of you think i'll win? comment please!

* * *

Fred and George sat in the corner when they saw an angry Hermione marched up to them closely followed but Ron, Harry, and Ginny. The twin eyed Hermione wearily as she approached fire in her usually warm and kind eyes. "Well if it isn't or future sister in law…what's going on?" Hermione stopped in her tracks and stared at the twins blushing furiously but quickly came around, "what did you two do?! Dumbledore said he thought that whatever magic this is like the magic from the spell you two put on the whole school to make them sing. What are you two up to?"

"What are you on about sister dearest? We didn't do anything this time! We're as confused about this whole…thing as anyone!" Hermione grabbed the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "Hermione we didn't use our Dream Catcher for this… unless it…" Fred turned to George.

"it could be," said George who was rubbing his chin guiltily.

"you didn't…" Fred asked anger evident on his face.

" It slipped my mind…" George answered.

"Ok seriously what is going on?" Ron was getting upset. He had just admitted to Hermione he liked her and now he had this to worry about. "Sorry mate looks like George forgot to fix the after effects of the Dream Catcher."

"What after effects," Ginny asked getting mad too. "Well we had tried it before on ourselves and George had day dreamed about some ice cream. Of course it worked but…well after when we realized it had worked I had said something along the lines of I wish we would have asked for chocolate frogs and right next to the ice cream appeared a box full. We tried it a couple of times and it gave us four wishes afterwards but we thought it best to just leave it as a dream catcher not a wish granter because that could be used the wrong way and so I'm guessing someone made a wish last night and George forgot to fix it so this happen."

The four looked at each other. Who made a wish for Hermione to be a princess? "do you think that the wish thing is still working right now? Is there any left," Hermione asked, a plan already brewing, "Well there's no way to tell really. Make a wish and see if it comes true," said George. Hermione was about to say her wish when the twins stopped her, "You have to say habalabashabalabadindong for it to work."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "I wish to know what is going on. Habalabashabalabadindong." The next second a thin book fell into her hand and she looked down. Before she could say anything though Fred and George began to laugh, "We didn't think you'd actually do it," said Fred between laughs but Hermione turned away from them and sat down on the couch. The others followed her. All wanted to see what the book was.

On the periwinkle book with a bright orange outline was the title, "The Princess and the Servant." There was a picture with a very tall red head and a shorter girl with bushy brown hair , both were being pulled away by different people. The girl with the bush hair by a tall—yet slightly shorter than the red head—boy with silvery blond hair which she could identify as Malfoy and pulling the red head boy was a girl with blond hair in a maid uniform whom reminder Hermione a lot about Lavender. The two characters in the middle were trying to pull away from the grasps of the other two to get to each other. In the middle though in the background were two smaller figures, both standing with their backs to each other. One with messy black hair a clear green eyes and one with flaming red hair, both looked angry while one either side of them were two other people whom she could not distinguish.

"Guys…I think this is…a fairy tale about us." Harry's eyes widened when he saw himself with his back to Ginny and began to panic while the rest looked confused. "what's a fairy tale Hermione," asked Ginny. Hermione got a lot of fond memories of princesses and princes and even witches as a smiled formed on her face, "they're stories for kids. With magic and happy endings…"

"Ron what's so great about them?" Hermione felt a familiar tug as she got up. "It's the ever ever after." Ron raised an eye brow as a guitar picked up. Harry could be heard in the background saying, "oh no…"

Hermione:

Story book endings fairy tales coming true

Deep down inside we wanna believe they still do.

In our secretes heart

It's our favorite part of the story

Let's just admit we all wanna make it too

Hermione picked up Ginny by the arm and twirled her happily.

Ever ever after

If we just don't get it our own way

Ever ever after

It may only be one wish away

Fred and George smile knowing just how true that could be while Ron smiled. He loved when his girlfriend let loose and had fun. Hermione got next to Ginny as if talking to her specifically.

Start a new fashion wear your heart on your sleeve

She shook her shoulder smiling then made her way over to Harry.

Sometimes you reach what's real by making believe

She winked at him then nodded her head at Ginny. Harry blushed then smiled at Hermione. She grabbed his hand and began leading him to Ginny.

Unafraid, unashamed

There is joy to be climbed in this world

You even may wind up be glad to be you

Sh clasped their hands together and winked at Ginny at the last line.

Ever ever after

Though the world will tell you it's not smart

Ever ever after

The world can be yours if you let your heart

Believe in ever after

She smiled at Ron and began walking to him.

Your heart feels like flying

Your head feels like spinning

Each happy ending's a brand new beginning!

Let yourself be enchanted you just might break through

She grabbed both of Ron's hands and began singing to just him.

To ever ever after

Forever could even start today

Ever ever after

Maybe it's just one wish away

Your ever ever after

I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss

Oh forever ever after

Hermione began to lean in close to Ron intending to kiss him when the portrait opened and a very angry Professor McGonagall came in.

* * *

AN:

Me: ohhhhh...i'm excited for the next chapter. I may have it up today

Ginny: are you always this excited about new stories?

Me: sometimes if I have a plot

Ron: So i'm guessing you have a plot?

Me: yes.

Ron: I did like the song I just wish McGonagall hadn't interrupted

me: yeah sorry...

Harry: well I hope you do get something at the Oscars Val I like your stories!

Me: thanks Harry! well for now

All: bye!


	3. A Sad Excuse For an Idiot

AN:

Me: this is a pretty short chapter but the next one will be longer!

Ginny: Nice name for the chapter Val.

Me: thank you

Ginny: I'm guessing it's about Ron

Ron: hey!

Me: yep

Hermione: what did he do now?

Me: you're not going to like it Hermione.

Harry: ok I've got to say something. everyone this is not a Dromione fan fiction! trust us it repulses us as much as the next person. it's just how this story starts out.

Ginny:HuffplepuffSings sorry we missed you and i'm sure that's scary. when they get back I think they should read the comment.

Me: no song this chapter...btw some chapters will have songs others won't it depends on my plot.

* * *

"Miss Granger," Hermione and Ron jumped apart at the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice and took a few steps away from each other, " I would advise you to choose how you spend your time wisely and also I have come to ask you if you have made a choice as to whom your lady in waiting and assistant will be." Hermione blushed.

"uh…yes for my lady in waiting Ginny and um for assistant…well uh," she cast a sideways look at Ron then turned back to McGonagall, "Harry." She wrote down the names and then turned to the two in question, "You two may as well begin packing. You'll be living in the head girls room." They nodded and the professor walked back out storming, " What's gone up her knickers," Fred asked as the portrait closed.

"why didn't you pick me Hermione," Ron asked a bit hurt. Hermione shrugged, "I don't know…it felt wrong to choose you…I don't know why but it did." Ron slumped back against the seat as Hermione sat back down with the book. Ginny sat next to her while Harry kneeled in front of them.

Hermione opened the book to the first page and saw that it had no author. She turned it and on the first page of the story was a picture of a blond boy sleeping with a thought bubble and a bushy haired girl in it. Hermione was repulsed at the thought that Malfoy was dreaming about her. She turned the page just as Harry began laughing. The next page showed Hermione and Ginny's shocked faces as they realized that something weird was going on. Then the picture after that had the first words on it, "Princess Hermione of Gryffindor tower." The picture showed McGonagall introducing her to everyone. The next picture was of her singing and the one on the page opposite that one was of Harry and Ginny holding hands after Hermione had linked their hands. There was something weird about the picture that made her very sad so she moved on.

The next picture was of Hermione telling Professor McGonagall that she was having both Ginny and Harry living with her and the picture after that showed Ron slumped on the couch upset. Harry, Fred and George laughed at the face that was drawn onto Ron. Hermione changed the page with a smirk but then they all went quiet. It was blank. She went through the rest of the book but it was completely blank. How strange.

She went back to the last page but it was still blank. She looked at the rest of her friends and they were looking at the book with a puzzled expression as well, "This is weird…where's the rest of the story," Harry asked. Hermione shrugged just as another picture appeared next to the one of Ron being angry. It was them huddled in a group looking over the book with blank pages as Ron walked away. Hermione looked up and saw that Ron was no longer there.

"I think this is filling up as things happen!" Ginny said excitedly. Hermione nodded, "yeah I guess so. Why do you think Ron left though?" Ginny shrugged then stood up, "well I've got to go pack whatever it is that servants have so I can move in with you Hermione. Come on Harry we can pack your things first. We'll meet you up in your room."

Hermione watched them leave then taking the book with her began walking to her room.

She sat down wondering what in the world was going on. So obviously Malfoy had dreamt about her for some strange reason then the whole Fairy tale thing happened…and now Ron was mad for God knows what reason. However this fairy tale was going so far she didn't like it. She was about to go down to look for Ginny and Harry when they walked through the door with two trunks. Hermione smiled, "Ok well I guess we just have to figure out what door leads to your dorms hu?" They nodded strangely silent but Hermione ignored it. They went to one of the doors that Ginny and her had not opened and walked through it. Nope. That was the bathroom, which was huge by the way but she'd worry about that later. She walked back out and opened the last door. In front of her was a small hallway and on either side was a door. She assumed the one of the right was Ginny's since it had her name on it and the other one Harry's. she watched them both settle in.

They both walked out to fin Hermione looking at the last page they had seen in the book. As they approached Hermione flipped the page and looked up at them, her eyes were red and there were tears going down her cheeks. Ginny and Harry ran at her side but before Ginny could even ask what was wrong Harry yelled out in frustration, "Ron!"

Hermione pushed the book away from her, "There's a new page…" Ginny took it and gasped, "that idiot!" on the new picture was a picture of Ron with the blond girl on the cover. It looked like she had snuck up behind him and took his hand. He was smiling over his shoulder at her and a speech bubble said, "Hello love."

Hermione couldn't hold in the tears any longer and she collapsed in a heap on her enormous bed just as Harry ran to her and hugged her, he ran a hand through her hair trying his best to not get it stuck in it and began trying to wipe away her tears. She sobbed into his shoulder as he patted her back and whispered to her the promises that everything would be fine. Ginny smiled for a second. That's a nice brother sister moment. Then her smile disappeared and she ran out the door to find her sad excuse for an idiot brother.

* * *

AN:

Ginny: that idiot! HuffplepuffSings why waste the Molly thunder on the twins when they get it from mum all the time? I give you full permission to use it on Ron! if there's anything left after i'm done with him!

Ron: what idiot move did I do this time!?

Harry: you went to far mate!

Ron: I didn't do anything!

Me: well I guess we'll find out tomorrow hu?

All except Ron:bye.

Ron: i'll see you tomorrow?

Ginny: if your lucky...


	4. Royals

AN:

Me: sorry everyone short chapter it's late but tomorrow I will do shout outs and things cuz I don't have time. everyone says hi but they are asleep. tomorrow's chapter will be longer!

* * *

Ron got tired of waiting around for someone to notice that he was still there. He stood up grudgingly and briskly walked to the portrait hole and closed it silently behind him. 'Didn't even notice I'd left.' He slowly walked around the class room enveloped in his dark thoughts. He heard footsteps behind him, he smiled thinking it was Hermione. Suddenly he felt a tug on his hand he was positive it was her. He turned over his shoulder barely noticing he was whispered "Hello love" to suddenly realize it wasn't Hermione at all it was no one more than lavender brown. She smirked at him "right back at ya." Ron blinked rapidly trying in confusion "oh sorry, I thought you were—"

"Oh don't worry about it," she fluttered her eyes in a flirtatious manner which made Ron's stomach convulse. " McGonagall wanted me to tell you that for the Dromione ball," Ron glared at her smirk in disgust ,but she continued as if he had done nothing, " You and I will be working together to make sure that the décor and well the hall looks spotless and worthy of _royalty_." She stressed the last word as if it were completely unthinkable that Hermione and Malfoy could be royals. Maybe Malfoy was completely off but Hermione… if only he could be royal with her. No he always was second best. Sidekick was still his song. He slumped and Lavender pulled his face up to meet her eyes.

"Hey don't sulk! We may not be royals but who wants to be right?" Suddenly Pavarti and her twin Padima walked out from a class room and joined lavender as a song began in the background. She rolled her eyes at a painting of Hermione nearby with lots of jewels and wearing a fancy dress.

Lavender:

I've never seen a diamond in the flesh

I've cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies

And I'm not proud of my address

In a torn up town no post code envy

The Patil twins sand back up for her as they snapped their fingers to the beat staring at Ron.

But every song is like

Gold teeth

Ron found that funny since Hermione's parents attended to teeth.

Gray goose

Tripping in a bathroom

Blood stains

Ball gowns

Well she was a princess after all… Ginny loved ball gowns too…

Trashing the hotel room

We don't care we're riding Firebolts in our dreams

Ron smiled. That would be nice.

But everybody's like

Crystal

May batch

Diamonds on your time piece

Jet plains

Islands

Tigers on a gold leash

That seemed a bit extreme. I mean who would have a gold leash?

We don't care we aren't caught up in your love affair

For some reason he had a feeling he was not included in Hermione's love "affair."

We will never be royals

That put Ron in a bad mood. He already knew that.

It don't run in our blood,  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.

Well he would want that what she call it? Luxe?

We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),

Uh…well.

You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.

That was Ron's dream. He wanted to be number one fro once.

My friends and I—we've cracked the code.

The Patil twins noded.

We count our dollars on the train to the party.  
And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,  
We didn't come from money.

But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom.  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're riding Firebolts in our dreams.  
But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair

And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.

Ooh ooh oh  
We're bigger than we ever dreamed,  
And I'm in love with being queen.  
Ooh ooh oh  
Life is great without a care  
We aren't caught up in your love affair.

And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.

The song ended and Lavender winked at Ron and then her and her posy walked off leaving Ron in turmoil. He wasn't good for Hermione…he had always know that… what else was new?

Hermione sobbed into Harry's shoulder just as Ginny walked back in, "I couldn't find that prat anywhere!" she ran over to Hermione and hugged her. "Ginny how could I be so stupid? How could I think I was good enough for Ron?" Ginny pulled back from the hug and stared at Hermione. she was serious. " Hermione! don't you ever…ever say that! Hermione you are such an amazing person!" Hermione crumpled in defeat. She really was more insecure than she let on. She pulled her up and rubbed her back. "Don't you know that you're perfect the way you are?" Hermione didn't even answer. Ginny stood up fuming. This was all Ron's fault. How could he cheat on Hermione and with Lavender of all the dogs out there! Ugh!

* * *

AN: like I said tomorrow will be better and longer...or maybe cuz I have ccd... if not then Thursday! song was Royals by Lorde.


	5. Perfect

AN:

Me: Hi everyone! so here's the next chapter!

Ginny: yeah this one Is where the trouble really starts!

Harry: to Teenaged author we all know that but this is going to explane everything.

Me: before we give more shout outs I wo=ant to tell you all what happen two days ago.

*huffplepuffsings walks in while everyone looks up comfused*

Huffplepuffsings: I think I have enough Molly rage to go around! *walks to Ron and slaps him hard*

Ginny: *smirks* prat that's what you get.

Huffplepuffsings: I love you all *hugs everyone including prince Draco except Ron, then walks back to Ron and slaps him again*

Me: I thought you all should know it was hilarious! even Ron thinks it was!

Ron: after I looked back on yes it was funny. a little...

any way one of the guest thanks for your faith.

Hermione: Weasleyloveforever thank you for your comment and yeah for once Harry didn't just stand there and let his girlfriend do everything.

Harry: Hey! I do stuff! To Harry1675...that's taking it pretty far. you may want to read this chapter...

Hermione: also thankyou Ginny helped with that this chapter.

Ginny: ShadowSonic1 yeah no one who know J.K Rowling knows best likes Dromione!

* * *

Ginny pushed Hermione up from the bed and held her up by the sides, "Listen to me Hermione, listen! For once in your whole life accept the fact that you are totally wrong! Are you so incompetent to not see how amazingly beautiful you are?" Hermione looked at Ginny with tears still in her eyes but a very hurt look that Ginny couldn't understand. Had she not just said that Hermione was beautiful? "Incompetent? Incompetent?! Ginevra Weasley how dare you! Incompetent? Me? Rot in hell!" Ginny's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as Hermione stormed around the room. A very pretty and antique vase sat with a flurry of flowers in it and she smashed it to the ground.

Harry jumped up going to stop her bus Ginny held him back and he looked back at her incredulously. She gave him a look that reminded him of Mrs. Weasley and he healed to her. Hermione threw a very old looking telephone across the room. It was obviously just for decoration but it seemed important. Harry had never seen anything that was more… sad? Depressing? Scary? All those things seemed to fit but there was something else eating at him that he couldn't explain. What was it?

As he watched his best friend it hit him what the feeling was. Guilt. He felt guilty at not seeing that his sister felt so…insecure. How could this have happened? And under his own watch! He didn't deserve a friend like her. Suddenly Ginny went passed him to where Hermione sat by the broken vase crying she hadn't even noticed the long gash on her arm that was bleeding slowly.

Ginny leaned down slowly and put an arm on Hermione's back soothingly as the music began but no one fought it this time. They welcomed it as it had a warm and fluffy feeling that had a comfort to it.

Ginny:

Made a wrong turn

Once or twice

Dug my way out

Blood and fire

Harry visibly cringed as he remembered their first year.

Bad decisions

That's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Hermione let out a big shaky breath and Ginny got closer so that she was resting her head on Ginny's shoulder.

Mistreated this place

Misunderstood

Miss knowing its all good

It didn't slow us down

Ginny picked up Hermione's arm and Harry who had felt useless ran to the restroom and got a conveniently placed first aid kit from there then handed it to Ginny who took it, opened it then with a wipe began to clean the blood.

Mistaking

Always second guessing

Underestimating

Look I'm still around

Pretty pretty please

Don't you ever ever feel

Like your less than fucking perfect

Hermione sharply looked up at Ginny who ignored her outraged glances and continued with cleaning her wound.

Pretty pretty please

If you ever ever feel

Like your nothing

You're fucking perfect to me

Ginny wrapped up the arm then pulled her to her feet and walked her to a mirror in the room then sat her down in front of it and gestured to Harry to walk over. He did confused but stood next to Ginny as she began to comb Hermione's hair making it bushy. She handed him a brush and he followed her lead.

You're so mean

When you talk

About yourself

You were wrong

Make them like you

Instead so complicated

Look how we all make it

Filled with so much hatred

Such a tired game

It's enough

I've done all I can think of

Chased down all my demons

I've seen you do the same

Oh

Hermione scrunched her face as Ginny began taking off the makeup. Harry began trying to pull half her hair back and was failing miserably but Hermione let him continue.

Pretty pretty please

Don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less than

fucking perfect

pretty pretty please

if you ever ever feel

like your nothing

your fucking perfect to me

Ginny suddenly looked up as Harry finally managed to put a rubber band on the hair. She looked Hermione strait in the eye as she pointed everything out.

Te whole school scared

So I swallowed the fear

The only thing I should be

Drinking

Is a butter beer

So cool in line

And we try try try

But we try to hard

And it's a waist of my time

Done looking for the critics

Cause they're everywhere

They don't like my genes

They don't get your hair

Exchange ourselves

And we do it all the time

She looked at Hermione as if she knew the answer

Why do they do that

Why do they do that

She looked up at Harry exasperated and whispered the next line.

Why do we do that?

Pretty pretty please

Don't you every ever feel

Like you're less than

Fucking perfect

Pretty pretty please

Don't you ever ever feel

Like your nothing

You're fucking perfect

To me.

Hermione looked in the mirror one last time and despite Harry's not half bad but not half good hair job she looked a lot like she did before. Ginny smiled at her and then pulled her into a tight hug that Harry eventually joined. Finally they let go and Hermione wiped her eyes with her good arm. "thanks Gin. I love you." They hugged one more time then walked to the bed where the book lay open.

Hermione sighed as she saw that three more pictures appeared. The first was of Lavender singing to Ron and the lyrics were on the side of the page. To think that Hermione had trusted her after the make over. Then it was of Hermione braking things which she cringed at, then the last one was of Ron with red eyes and a thought bubble where Hermione appeared.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the picture, "sure now he sees it." Hermione didn't ask what. Ginny patted her back reassuringly then walked out of the room leaving Harry to talk to Hermione.

Ginny walked down the stairs and saw Ron sitting in the couch staring at the fire. He looked so sad that she almost reconsidered what she was going to do but she pushed on. "you conceded jerk! How could you do that!?" Ron jumped, "oh hey Ginny."

"don't you 'oh hey Ginny' me! Answer my question!" Ron looked at her a bit lost, "what do you mean how could I? How could I what?" Ginny looked at her brothers face trying to find any sign that he was faking it. She could see none. "Wait so…you didn't cheat on Hermione with Lavender?" Ron's eyes narrowed, "I would never! How could you even think I would! Ginny I've been in love with Hermione since fourth year!" Ginny felt ashamed. She knew her brother well enough how could she even think that he brother was capable of hurting his girlfriend?

"oh no! The book showed you calling Lavender 'love' and she was holding your hand! Hermione Harry and I thought you…" Ron's eyes widened and then with ought another word he ran up the stairs to Hermione's room.

Ginny sat on the couch so tired. She closed her eyes and didn't even notice when a boy sat down next to her. He leaned down to her. His dark skin refection the fire as he got closer and closer to her lips. Finally Ginny realized something was wrong when she felt the breath on her face. She opened her eyes and snapped her head up accidently hitting her lips against his and popping it. " DEAN!?"


	6. DEAN!

AN:

Me: so this one is short too. i'm sorry everyone I've had a lot of homework and boy related distractions. i'm trying really ahrd to not skip a day so that just means that this story is going to be longer than I thought.

Ginny: that's ok lets get to the point then.

Ron: to Harry1675 oh...brother sister moments...that explanes a lot... and thank you for reading that quickly! by the way it's ok. it did look bad.

Ginny: to HuffplepuffSings. I really like your little plays as I like to think of them. by the way we love you too!

Harry: Guest...I guess you saw it better than us hu? yeah and we will keep Val at it!

Hermione: Teenaged Author, it is a pleasure to hear from you! yes but the most comflict will be in Harry and Ginny's relationship

George: that's right i'm back! to Weasleyloveforever. t's good you love it thank you! and wow we left you speechless!

All: on with the story

* * *

Ron burst into the room just as Harry was hugging Hermione. a few minutes before Hermione began to doubt herself again but Harry taking the hint from Ginny began consoling her. He didn't want to repeat everything that just happened. When Hermione started shaking with rage at what Ron had done. Harry did the only thing he could think of to stop her from murdering Ron and hugged her. Just then Ron smashed his way in. Harry didn't dare let go which later proved to be a bad idea because Ron swiftly stepped up to them and punched him in the gut.

"what the hell Harry!" Ron pushed Hermione behind. Harry stood up coughing and Hermione shrieked, "Ronald Weasley! How dare you!" she ran over to Harry who was wheezing. She grabbed her wand and magiced up a glass of water. Harry drank it with difficulty but his breathing got a whole lot better. Ron stared at Harry then at his hand and looked truly horrified but he held his ground much less sturdy, " Wh-what were you d-doing!"

Hermione was going to answer but Harry beat her to the punch, "Comforting your girlfriend who you basterd cheated on!" Ron's rage level went from mad to furious, "Are you blind man! Why in the dirty bowls of bloody hell would I cheat on the ONLY GIRL I HAVE EVER LOVED!" Harry faltered but suddenly he wasn't to happy either, " IS THAT HOW YOU SHOW IT THEN? BY SEEING OTHER GIRLD BEHIND HER BACK?"

"I never did anything to hurt her aside from the usual bickering. I would think you would have known that…" Ron was suddenly much calmer as Harry's temper began to simmer down. "well as far as we saw you've been doing a lot more than bickering," Harry tossed the book at Ron who caught it easily thanks to his keeper skills. He turned to the page where Lavender had pulled him by his arm. Ron sighed and groaned at the same time, "That was an accident. I thought it was Hermione who had pulled my arm. That's why I said love."

Hermione finally stepped up, "you've never called me love before…" Ron's ears went bright red, "Well that actually would have been the first time I would have done that actually." Hermione's eyes weld up with tears and she threw herself at him. The pain of assuming he was in love with someone else and thinking she wasn't good enough being poured into the one kiss. Harry watched awkwardly from the sidelines, "I guess I'll be uh..going." He didn't wait for an answer. He ran out before things got even more awkward.

He walked when he was half way down but he stopped short when he saw Ginny laying on the couch with her eyes closed seemingly unaware that a tall dark boy was slowly leaning into her. Harry was about to go and yell at Dean for trying to kiss his girlfriend when she was not aware but suddenly Ginny's head sprung up to meet him and their lips collided with such vigor that Ginny's bottle lip popped. "DEAN!"

Harry and Ginny both called out at the same time but Harry vaguely remembered walking over to the prat and punching him right in the nose. He stumbled back with a shocked expression on his face which Harry found infuriating. He was going to go for another punch but someone held him back. It was Ginny who in all the commotion had ran over to him and held his arm back. He glared at her and pried his arm away from her grip then ran out of the portrait hole.

Back in Hermione's room where the two teens were still glued at the lips, one of the people who she was not able to recognize before, darkened to show a very cartoony looking Dean who was smiling at the angry look Ginny was giving Harry.

* * *

AN:

Hermione: magic really brings out the worst in everyone hu?  
Harry: not everyone. you retained your brilliantness.

Hermione: aww thanks Harry.

Ginny: Why would you jump to comclutions!?

Ron: he did it for the same reasons Hermione did!

the room gose quiet as the realization that Harry doesn't think he's good enough for Ginny sinks in.

Me: well let's leave it at that

All: bye!


	7. Reading Withdraw

AN:

Me: I am soooooo sorry! I was so tired yesterday and my best friend had told me to go on a date with her boyfriend and my parents left me alone and I had to go to my cousins house and I had no time! now im comfused with two guys and I have no idea what to do!

Ginny: Calm down Val! it's ok we can help!

Hermione: yeah it's fine besideds i'm sure that they're not mad at you for living.

Ron: I was having reading withdrawl! I didn't know that could happen! i'm turning into Hermione!

Harry: calm dowm Ron there's a new chapter!

Me: yeah...the song is True love by pink.

* * *

Ten minutes after Dean's clearing on the book Hermione and Ron had finally broken apart. You could say that the pent up anger turned to into frustration that was only released by the intense kiss. Hermione smiled at him then gave him on last kiss on the cheek. She went t over to her bed and grabbed the book putting it on her lap without really looking at it. She smiled, " this thing is really causing trouble hu?" Ron nodded as he sat across from her. "Ron?" he looked up at her, "Why did you leave when we were all looking at this?" he slumped, "I was mad…I mean I thought you would have chosen me to live you but you chose Harry. I didn't know what to think…" Hermione looked down at the bed spread her hand still grasping the book, "I don't know it's just…it's like I felt something pulling me and I guess pushing me to say Harry instead of Ron…kind of like with the songs…"

Ron's eyes wrinkled, "So you were going to say my name?" Hermione nodded. Ron smiled so much it almost looked like his face was split in half, "Hermione?"

"Hm?" She looked into his blue eyes which were so full of…something that she couldn't help to feel nervous. "I..I think I'm in love with you…" Ron turned bright red and looked at everywhere but her. Hermione was nearly speechless except for being able to say or more like utter the sounds, "Uh..um..er..uhh…mh… I …" there was nothing else she could think of besides the fact that she had just heard the words "in love" and "Hermione" in the same sentence.

" Look Hermione if you don't feel the same way I totally understand—" Hermione tried to interrupt but when she wasn't successful the music in the background helped. She stood up and followed her instincts walking over to the window in her room and not looking at Ron. "it's just…complicated."

She could hear Ron from behind him, "complicated how?" she grunted, "Complicated like…"

Hermione:

Sometimes I hate every

Single stupid word you say

Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face

She turned to look at his shocked expression and began getting nearer as he backed away a bit scared.

There's no one quite like you

You push all my buttons down

Her face softened as she said the next part.

I know life would suck without you

At the same time

I wanna hug you

I wanna wrap my hands around your neck

Ron was getting so confused now he didn't know if he was scared or happy.

You're an idiot

But I love you

And you make me so mad

I ask myself

Why I'm still here

Or where could I go

It was like being hit with a complement sandwich but backwards. Was she trying to say she was leaving him?

You're the only love I've ever known

Ok? This was getting better…

But I hate you

Ok…?

I really hate you

So much it must be

Oh god he didn't know if he was ready for what was coming.

True love

Wait what? He was pinned to the wall now by Hermione's small frame as she sang to him about…loving him?

True love

It must be true love

Nothing else can break my heart like

True love

True love

It must be

True love

No one else can break my heart like you

Was that a complement?

Just once tried to wrap your little grain around my finger nails

Just once try not to be so mean

Hermione began to walk away again ranting as if this were completely normal.

Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E

Come on I'll say it slowly

You can do it babe

At the same time

I wanna hug you

I wanna wrap my hands around your neck

You're an idiot

But I love you

And you make me so mad I ask my self why I'm still here

Or where I could go

You're the only love I've ever known

But I hate you

I really hate you

So much I think it might be

True love

True love

It must be true love

Nothing else could break my heart like

True love

It must be true love

No one else can break my heart like you

The song was making a bit more sense now but Ron was still very confused.

Why do you walk me off the wrong way

Why do you say the things that you say

Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be

But without you I'm incomplete

I think it must be true love

It must be true lov

Nothing else can break my heart like true love

True love

It must be true love

No one else can break my heart like you

No one else can break my heart like you

Hermione stepped up to Ron and softly kissed his lips. She smiled at him but Ron was still a little confused, "So that's a no then?" Hermione raised one eyebrow, "That's a defiant yes. I think I could be falling in love with Ronald Weasley…"

Ron's eyes popped open and he twirled her around happy as he could be._ The _Hermione Granger was in love with him! When he put her down Hermione walked over to the bed once again to get the book. This time she did look at the cover and she blinked her eyes several times to make sure she was seeing was really there. It was.

"Ron," she said still not certain, "was this here before?" Ron walked over to her and took a look at the cover for the first time, "I don't know. I hadn't seen it till now." Hermione nodded but suddenly something struck her. "Ron," she began, "how did you get up here without triggering the stair case?" Ron opened his mouth to respond but then closed it looking upset, "I guess the same way that Harry did."

* * *

AN:

Me: I hope that answers some questions. i'm sorry about the shout outs it's just life is stressing me but tomorrow i'll put some more shout outs. my life is just really stressful right now...it's just...i'm sorry.


	8. Don't Ask for More

AN:

Me: hi everyone! sorry ive been off lately but i'm back and posting everyday. I miss getting reviews.

Ginny: by the way thank you all for the people who made Val feel better. Teenaged Author and Weasleyloveforever you guys really helped.

Ron: yeah well the song for this is don't ask for more by abby something but listen to the song while because it describes Harry and Ginny perfectly.

Harry:i...don't like this chapter...

Hermione: I like it but I hate everything about it at the same time.

Me: well on with it then.

* * *

Ginny groaned as Harry went out. She looked over at Dean who was holding his jaw. He attempted to smile at Ginny, "What's his prob—urahubah…" Ginny had walked up to him and briefly forgetting her wand punched him in the nose. "Fuck you! How could you just try to kiss me and damn pop my lip! Then even worse you upset Harry! Damn it Dean you're so stupid!" Ginny didn't wait for an answer and Ran after Harry.

Harry stormed off quickly and his feet were on autopilot so he didn't see when he ran into a pretty Asian girl. The girl toppled backwards and Harry scrambled to help her up, "Cho I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention," she finally got up and looked Harry in the eye. The kind of gaze that would make even the great Dumbledore blush. "Hi Harry." Harry took one step back seeing how close they were. Cho took half a step closer to him, "Hi?" Cho giggled so girly it gave Harry a sharp shiver. "it's ok by the way. It's lucky… I mean not every girl gets to run into Harry Potter hu?"

"right…" He took another step back but Cho followed, "well uh Cho I've got to get back to do my homework and uh you know Ginny—"

"Oh Ginny," a dark angry look came into her eyes but a smile was glued to her now stretched features, "How is she?" Harry tried not to make any sudden movements, "She's fine…we've had a row actually—"

"Oh!" the anger was gone replaced by hope, "So did you two break up then? I never thought you two were a right match honestly." Harry narrowed his eyes but didn't get the chance to say anything as Cho got as close to Harry as she could get, "you know Harry… I've always had a small crush on you but lately it's been growing…" Harry froze. "Wait what?"

She giggled again and Harry's first instinct was to stun her but he held back, "Yeah…I …always…thought that… we could," with those last word she closed the space between then and Harry was to scared to even respond. "you BITCH!" Cho pulled back and scrambled behind Harry. Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it over Harry at Cho, "Whoa wait! Ginny calm down!" Harry tried to pull her wand down but she turned it instead on him. "What are you doing!?"

"what am I doing? What are you doing," Harry tried to pull his wand but she disarmed him easily. "No, Harry Potter ! How could you cheat on me?" Harry was angry now, "Ginny! I didn't cheat! Cho kissed me! Besides you kissed Dean! You even popped your lip for that Kiss!" Ginny paled, "Harry you can't honestly think…Dean…I didn't…He tried to kiss me and I tried to move away but the stupid prat was two inches from kissing me so I popped my lip!"

Harry felt ashamed. Cho who was obviously enjoying herself said, "Please why would anyone believe that sob story?" before Ginny or Harry could say anything she left the chaos. Harry sighed but Ginny growled, "Bitch…" Harry looked up at Ginny, "Gin…I think we should talk."

Ginny shuddered, "W-what about?"

"Us…"

Her worst fear was coming true. "uh…well… Ginny you know that I care about you…deeply but I don't know it's like the world is against us at the moment…I just think we should…"

"brake up?" Ginny supplied and her heart broke when he slowly nodded his head. Her tears began to run and she didn't know how to stop them. Harry couldn't deal with it. Despite what people may think…he loved Ginny but…he knew he would have to break up with her sooner or later with Voldermort on the loose and at least there was an excuse and maybe a chance of Ginny moving on. She deserved so much better than him. He walked out of the castle and to the lake. But Ginny followed, "So that's it then," Her voice thick with tears, "Just like that?

Music began in the background as Harry answered, "I… Ginny…please…don't ask for more."

Harry:

What do you say

When words are not enough

Too few won't sum it up

Too many's just to much

I've read all the signs

But still don't know the way

I can try and lead you there

But I'd just lead you astray

Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies

If you wanna be with me

Cause the truth will set you free

Don't look to closely or you'll see mu disguise

I saw the love between us die

But but I'm not ready for goodbye

Harry took a step back from her not looking her in the eyes.

Don't ask for more

Cause what you're searching for

You won't find at my door

Don't ask for more

Ginny:

My heart already knows

But my head won't let you go

Please try to understand

That this is all I am

I keep holding on

But half of me is gone

The pieces of my heart

Are lying on the floor

It's been broken up before

It's can't be broken anymore

A thick tear she was obviously holding in went down her face.

Ask me no questions

And I'll tell you no lies

If you wanna be with me

Cause the truth would set you free

Harry:

Don't look to closely or you'll see my disguise

I don't wanna live a lie

But I cannot say another goodbye

Don't ask for more

Cause what you're looking for

You won't find at my door

Don't ask for more

Ginny:

My heart already knows

But my head won't let you go

Ginny hugged herself as more tears ran down her face.

Another goodbye

Harry nodded but looked away as tears began to fill his eyes.

Harry:

Another goodbye

Don't ask for more

Cause what you're searching for

You won't find at my door

Don't ask for more

Ginny:

My heart already knows

But my head won't let you go

Don't ask for more

Harry:

Cause what you're searching for

You won't find at my door

Don't ask for more

Ginny:

My heart already knows

But my head won't let you go

Another goodbye

Ginny was crying so hard now she couldn't bare to stay. She ran to the castle as Harry finished off the song.

Harry:

Oooo another goodbye

Oooo another goodbye

Harry kicked a stone as his vision blurred and another pain was caused but not by the stone.

* * *

AN:

me: poor Harry and Ginny...

Hermione: where is Ginny?

Ron: she left...

me: can you guys sign off i'm going tot go make sure she's ok.

Hermione: well see you all tomorrow...

Ron: bye...


	9. Last Kiss and Periwinkle

AN:

Me: so here we go. sorry yesterday my Wi-Fi was going crazy! anyway Teen Author i'm so glad I could get a reaction out of that chapter. I know that it was sad but it's such a Harry/Ginny song that it had to be there!

Hermione: Yeah I agree. this chapter is pretty sad also. I just think that this whole thing is so depressing and I just wanna know everything will work out! I mean Harry and Ginny won't even be in the same room anymore which is why they are both not here!

Ron: Yeah this is messed up

Me: guys this is jut the beginning. we are almost there I promise!

Hermione:hufflepuffSings Ginny want's to thank you but like I said she's not here so yeah.

Ron: Harrt1675 no one likes Cho Chang except for Cedric and even he left her for that chick who never smiles and has no emotion! what's her name bella?

Hermione: Guest I know! this is bad too!

Ron: Weasleyloveforever yeah it was awful! even I cryed! like one tear...

Hermione: or like a pool.

Ron: Shut it Mione!

Me: we love you too!

by the way Teen author pointed out that misspelled shirt as shit and i'm sorry but she was right I cryed because I was laughing so hard with it.

* * *

Hermione looked at Ron confused, "do you think that when the wish came true the enchantment on the stairs went away?" Ron began to think and a smirk appeared on his face, " Well…" he stretched out the sounds in the word as his smirk grew, "If that's the case… then maybe—"

"Don't you even think about it Ronald!" Ron chuckled and pulled her into a hug which she didn't resist. She looked over his arm at the book again an saw the figure on the other side of Harry clear up before her eyes. Cho stood smiling dreamily at him as Harry and Ginny scowled.

Hermione pulled open the book and turned it to the last couple of pages and saw the face of a crying Ginny then the song lyrics by a scene by the lack. Hermione read them three times and automatically saw the message behind the song.

She scrambled around and finally found the pen and hurriedly underlined the message. "what are you doing book worm," Ron sat next to Hermione who plopped herself down on the floor. "Don't call me that Ronald."

"ok sorry but what are you doing?" Hermione began to write the words down on another sheet of parchment and not looking up said, "Well I'm checking the song I can just see…something…here. It's like a secret message… something Harry didn't want to say out right… Got it!"

She moved over to let Ron see. She had underlined certain lines of the song and re-written then down on the paper. On the left she had written what she thought those lines meant. Each line was one of Harry's lines and Ron read on with wide eyes. "So wait…Harry broke up with my sister? As in now?" Hermione nodded and Ron got an angry look that scared Hermione. "Oh that idiot's gonna get it this time." Hermione grabbed his arm to stop him from getting up, "No wait! Look at this!" Ron sat back down and reluctantly looked at what Hermione was pointing at mentally planning how he was going to tear Harry limb from limb.

"Look Ron he said in the very beginning that he didn't know what to say at all and didn't want to say anything that made her hurt. Then he said that he knows something and that if he told her that he may tell her the wrong thing…like he's unsure of something, and the thing is I don't know what that is," Hermione skimmed over that detail because she had a pretty good idea what it was about but she had to tell Ron the rest. " He then went on to say to not ask questions if she didn't want lies and I'm guessing that was about why he was braking up with her… the next think he said was don't ask for more repeatedly I guessing that he meant not to ask more information or more of him or both because it's what he would do to…protect her. Oh! And here it says don't look to closely or you'll see my disguise which is obviously means that if Ginny looked at Harry I mean truly looked at him she would have seen the tears in his eyes and how hard it was for him to say everything he was saying to her! Everything is saying that Harry doesn't want to do that but he had to!"

Ron looked mad still but he looked more scared than anything, " the question now… what was he trying to hide other than hating breaking up with my sister?"

Ginny ran into her room in her old dorm and locked the door. She couldn't let anyone see her like that. She cried into a pillow wondering what had gone wrong. Despite what Harry wanted her to believe she could see it in his eyes and feel it in her bones that there was something more to that breakup than Cho. She stood up and wiped her tears and blew her nose then laid down delicately on the bed she was next to as soft music started and she stuck her arms under the pillow pulling out a large red Gryffindor shirt that was clearly Harry's. she pulled it over her current shirt and took a deep breath as more tears came forward. It smelled just like him…spearmint, broom wax, and leather.

Ginny:

I still remember

The look on your face

Swept through the darkness

At 1:58

The words that you whispered

For just us to know

You told me you loved me

So why did you go

Away?

I do recall now

The smell of the rain

Fresh of the pavement

I ran off the train

That July 9th

The beat of your heart

It jumps through your shirt

I can still feel your arms

She hugged herself and did the things she sang slowly.

And now I'll go

Sit on the floor wearing your clothes

All that I know is I don't know

How to be something you miss

She wiped a tear with the long sleeve of the shirt as she continued.

I never thought we'd have a last kiss

I never imagined we'd end

Like

This

Your name

Forever the name on my lips

Just like our last

Kiss

Go away She smiled softly at the memories of the first time he's won a Quiddich game when he was captain.

I do remember

The swing in your step

The life of the party

You're showing off again and I'd roll my eyes and then you'd pull me in

I'm not much for dancing but for you I did

Because I loved your handshake

Meeting my father

I loved how you walked with your hands in your pocket

How you'd kiss me when I was

In the middle of saying something

There's not a day I won't miss

Those rude interruptions

And I'll go

Sit on the floor wearing your clothes

All that I know

Is I don't know

How to be something you miss

I never thought we'd have

A last

Kiss

I never imagined we'd end

Like

This

Your name forever the name on my lips

Like our last kiss

She picked up one of the few pictures of Harry she had left behind on accident while crying.

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep

And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breath

And I'll keep up

With our old friend just to ask them how you are

Hope it's ice where you are

She wished desperately that Harry would have a good life even if she wasn't a part of it. He deserved it.

And I hope the sun shines

And it's a beautiful day

When something reminds you

You wish you had stayed

You can plan for a change in weather and time

I never planned on

You changing your mind

She wiped away more tears wondering if they would ever stop.

So I'll go

Sit on the floor wearing your clothes

I'll that I know is I don't know

How to be something you miss

I never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imaged we'd end

Like

This

Your name

Forever the name on my lips

Just like our last…

Ginny curled up into a ball holding picture close to her and kissed it. She sobbed into her arms as she fell into a troubled sleep.

Malfoy sat in his bed room planning everything down to the minute. Hermione and he had their first dance practice later that day and he wanted her to think he was a changed man. He had un-slicked his hair and cut it so it had spikes and if he said so himself, he thought it sued him quite nicely. He had chosen one of the best suits that his closet had and his dancing shoes. He hoped Hermione would appreciate all the work he had put into his appearance because it was a hell lot of work. He looked at the clock and it was still four more hours until the practice.

He sat down and slowly on a piece of parchment began to write with his wand in a soft periwinkle color.

* * *

AN:

Me: I told yall it was bad!

Hermione: Aww...poor Gin...

Ron: If I didn't know that there was something else i'd pumble that boy!

Me: well well see about that next chapter.

All: Bye!


	10. Don't Let Me Get Me

AN:

Sorry I didn't update. I had a competition and then I had the worst shock of my life when J.K Rowling said that Ron and Hermione are not supposed to be together but Harry and Ginny and I tried to get used to it by reading fan fics but its just too weird it's like incense! then I told a guy I liked him and his answer was I don't know and oh that's nice! who says that!? anyway I had to really think about how this story was going because I don't like to go against the original authors but I just want Ron and Hermione together I mean I am Hermione in my life and thinking about finding Harry is weird because that would mean I'd be dating my best friend's boyfriend and she would hate me and I can't have that happen! then even worse people say that Ron and Hermione would need marriage counseling and that would mean their marriage would be falling apart and be getting divorced! it's like my life all fell apart this weakened...

* * *

Ginny finally came up to Hermione's room two hours after her brake down. She held her head high and walked in on the talking couple that was Ron and Hermione who both sprang up and ran to hug her. "Guys," she giggled, "I'm fine." Ron pulled away and nodded his head. He knew his sister was not ok but he also knew that if he pestered her about it a bat bogy hex had his name all over it.

Hermione held her at arms length and looked into her eyes that were red and soar from the crying. She bit her lip then whispered for just them to hear, "I know you're not." She hugged her even tighter and Ginny appreciated having a friend like her. "Hermione?" Hermione bowed her head to indicate her to continue, "How did it feel when Ron chose Lavender…over you?" Hermione sighed softly, " a lot worse than this Gin…a lot worse." Ginny held on tighter and Hermione returned the affection with what she hoped was what a sister would do.

The embrace broke a few minutes later and they smiled knowing that their relationship grew just a bit stronger. They walked back to the bed and sat down, "So ma'lady," Ginny began in a very formal tone that made Hermione quirk an eyebrow, "You have a dance to practice in less than an hour. How do you feel about that?" Hermione groaned having forgotten about having a dance rehearsal with Malfoy.

"Honestly Ginny I think we are the least of his problems at the moment." Ginny 's eyebrows connected at the middle, "What do you mean?" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Are you joking? That guy has way more to worry about with himself than with us."

Ginny got a very disturbed look, "Hermione… do you like Malfoy?" Ron turned around quickly snapping his neck, while Ginny made a gag face. Hermione didn't react very strangely, she stayed calm and stared at both parties, "No. what I mean is that Malfoy doesn't need us as to have enemies. He has much bigger enemies than us."

The red heads exchanged confused looks, "What?" Ron rubbed his neck softly. Hermione sighed and stood up, "He is his worst enemy."

When both red heads still looked skeptical she got up and began to sing to guitars.

Hermione:

He never wins first place

He doesn't support the team

He can't take direction

And his socks are never clean

Hermione made a disgusted face as Ron chuckled.

Teachers blamed him

His parents hated him

He was always in a fight cause he can't do nothin' right

Ron snorted at that but Hermione continued.

Every day he fights a war against the mirror

He can't take the person staring back at him

He's a hazard to himself

Ginny was paying close attention to what she was singing while Ron was too busy being cynical.

Don't let him at him

He's his own worst enemy

It's bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

Don't wanna be his friend no more

He wants to be somebody else

He wants to be somebody else

Ginny stood up and joined in.

Ginny:

His parents told him

You'll be popular

All you have to change is everything you are

Hermione:

Tired of being compared

To damned Harry Potter

He' s so perfect

That just ain't him

In the Slytherin's head boy dorm the mentioned blond sang in front of the mirror not aware that other people were singing this song with him.

Malfoy:

Healer healer

Won't you please prescribe me something

A day in the life of somebody else

Cause I'm a hazard to myself

In Gryffindor tower:

Ginny and Hermione:

Don't let him get him

He's his own worst enemy

Slytherin's dungeon:

Malfoy:

It's bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

Don't wanna be my friend no more

Gryffindor Tower:

Ginny and Hermione:

He wants to be somebody else

Slytherin's dungeon:

Malfoy:

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worst enemy

Gryffindor Tower:

Hermione and Ginny:

It's bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

Slytherin's dungeon:

Malfoy:

don't wanna be my friend no more

I wanna be somebody else

Back to the Gryffindor Tower where Hermione put her hand to her forehead and pretended to be weak sliding down the wall.

Hermione:

Healer healer

Won't you please prescribe him something

Ginny:

A day in someone else's life

In the Dungeon:

Malfoy:

Don't let me get me

Oh I'm a hazard to myself

Don't let me get me

Hermione:

He's his own worst enemy

Malfoy:

It's bad when you annoy yourself

Ginny:

So irritating

Malfoy:

Don't wanna be my friend no more

Ginny and Hermione:

He wants to be somebody else

Don't let him get him

He's his own worst enemy

It's bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

All:

Don't wanna be my friend no more

He/I just wanna be somebody else

The music faded as Hermione and Ginny looked at Ron expecting him to get what was going on. "I honestly don't believe any of that crap. Malfoy is Malfoy. Conceded, and full of it." Hermione sighed, "Well it's time for me and Ginny to get down for the practice for the dance." Ginny led Hermione to the door, "you can stay here as long as you like Ron." Then the door was closed and Ron was left with the book to keep him company.

Harry walked around the lack for a while. He had been crying his eyes out but was scared of letting anyone see so he call his Firebolt and rode it around the lake. He already missed her so much. He hummed _their_ song under his breath as he thought the words in his head, more tears rushed forward. 'I won't give up…on us…even if the skies get rough…' how his wished that his brain would shut down the memories for a while. He hated being away from her but he kept trying to convince himself that it was for the best.

He flew over the green houses as his head hurt from so much thinking. He had grown to love Ginny so much that it hurt to see her hurt. He sniffed as soft music began and he welcomed the familiar tug as it gave him an excuse not to think so his head could calm down.

* * *

AN:

i'll post as much as I can I just need to get used to what's going on a little bit. hopefully the next chapter will b up tomorrow if not tusday. Love everyone who kept reading and is watching out for this story because it means a lot to me. it distracts me from my "Real life".


	11. Nobody Compares

AN:

Hi! hey everyone! i'm sorry I haven't updated it's just I have this great idea but I could just never figure out how to finish this chapter so after a week of watching H2o I finally got the idea I needed! it's not great but it moved the story along a great deal. I may update another chapter again today but I hope I will keep this up because I hate to keep you guys waiting...I know the feeling! thankyou for all your concerns and prayers. thankyou all so much for everything and i'm going to repay you by making this one heck of a story!

* * *

Harry walked around the lack for a while. He had been crying his eyes out but was scared of letting anyone see so he call his Firebolt and rode it around the lake. He already missed her so much. He hummed _their_ song under his breath as he thought the words in his head, more tears rushed forward. 'I won't give up…on us…even if the skies get rough…' how his wished that his brain would shut down the memories for a while. He hated being away from her but he kept trying to convince himself that it was for the best.

He flew over the green houses as his head hurt from so much thinking. He had grown to love Ginny so much that it hurt to see her hurt. He sniffed as soft music began and he welcomed the familiar tug as it gave him an excuse not to think so his head could calm down.

Harry:

You're so pretty when you cry when you cry

Wasn't ready to hear you say goodbye

He had said it in the song prior to that…

Now your tearing me apart

Tearing me apart

You're tearing me apart

He had to admit that was partly his fault but it felt good to get it all out.

You're so London

Your own style

Your own style

And together we're good so girl why

Are you tearing me apart

Tearing me apart

You're tearing me apart

Did I do something stupid

Yes he did and he knew it but he felt like for once… he didn't want the blame.

Girl if I blew it

Just tell me what I did let's work through it

He felt more tears…if only it were that easy…

There's gotta be someway to get you to want me

Like before

Cause no one ever looked so good in a dress and it hurts cause I know

You won't be mine tonight

The blue dress of when they got together.

No one ever made me feel like you do

When you smile

Baby tell me how to make it right

Now all of my friends say it's not really worth it

But even if that's true

No one in the world could stop me from not moving on baby even if I wanted to

Nobody compares to you

He knew that was true…

We saw Paris when we kissed

When we kissed

I remembered the taste of your lipstick

Now you're tearing up my heart tearing up my heart

You're tearing up my heart

He could almost smell Ginny's strawberry chap stick.

I did something stupid

Girl I just blew it

I know what I did

I wish we could work through it

There's gotta be some way to get you to want me

Like before

Cause no one ever looked so good in a dress and it hurts cause I know you won't be mine tonight

No one ever makes me

Feel like you do when you smile

Baby tell me how to make it right

Now ll of my friends say it's not really worth it but even if that's true

No one in the world could stop me from not moving on baby even if I wanted to

Nobody compares to you

Nobody compares to you

Nobody compares to you

He flew down as the song stopped. He landed roughly just as an urge to run to the Great Hall which he followed. He put his broom in the broom cupboard then ran into the castle. He turned into the door and saw that Hermione was already there…with Ginny. He ignored Ginny as she did him the same courtesy. "Mr. Potter," the brisk and crisp tone of Professor McGonagall cut through him like a knife, " You were to be here five minutes ago.

"Sorry I forgot," He scrambled to Hermione and stood on her right while Ginny was on her left. "Let's not make a habit of it." Harry nodded just as McGonagall continued, "Alright. The last dance we had was the Yule ball and when I asked Professor Dumbledore he said that I could decide if I wanted another Yule ball or a different dance. Now since we are getting close to Valentine's Day I thought it a good idea to have another Yule ball but with a Valentine theme…maybe a masquerade or something similar but I thought you'd like to have the choice."

"Yes," Before anyone could say anything Malfoy said. Hermione didn't say anything at all but the professor seemed to think she agreed, "Alright then. Then the dance will be a choreographed play. The song will start and we can stage a finding you could say. Lets start today by picking the song."

The professor lead them to the table in front of the hall where a book sat. it was small with rounded edges and was a deep scarlet. McGonagall opened it to the first page. It read: Songs

1). I'll be

2)open your eyes to love

3)let her go

Malfoy's eyes widened when he read the second one. That would be a perfect song. "We will listen to the begging of these songs and the you will choose-"

"I pick the second one!" McGonagall gave Malfoy a strange look then turned to Hermione, "Yeah I guess…" she nodded.

"Alright then. I think that for today it'll be fine. Tomorrow a Choreographer will be here to show you how you will dance. The dance it two weeks away and I expect you to practice on your own. You can use one of your…helpers… which yours are not here…make sure they come with you next time. Dismissed." She walked away and Hermione not wanting to make conversation with Malfoy hurried after her with Ginny walking with her nose in the air behind her and Harry looking down.

When they finally got back to Hermione's room Ginny asked, "Why would you let him choose that song!?" Hermione frowned, "I just didn't want to argue… I wanted to get out of there as soon as I could." Ginny rolled her eyes as Harry joined in the conversation, "but you do know what he's doing don't you?"

"yes I can guess what he's doing. He's trying to use this dance as…a..oh my gosh! I think I just figured out why he wished for this!" Harry ran over to the bed trying to ignore how Ginny jumped away from him…almost like she was burned, "What do you think?"

"He's obviously trying to use this dance…this wish to win me over…as conceded as that sounds…that's why he made the wish!" Harry nodded, "Brilliant. Question is how can we stop him from that?"

"You don't honestly think she's going to fall for that daddy's boy when my brother's around," Ginny sneered. "No my question is how we can stop this wish Ginevra." Ginny froze. Harry had never used her full name. Tears began in her eyes and Harry had the good sense to try to apologize, "Gin…I'm so sorry-"

She stood up and ran to her servant's quarters as the door now read as a new door appeared that read, "Custom".

* * *

AN:

so what's behind the door? I know...hehe I hope this next coupe of chapters help you guys see what's going on. more Ron Hermione coming and lots more harry Ginny too but it's them getting...well you'll see... see yall soon.


	12. Mama's Harry Freakin Potter

AN:

here's the next part. two because i'm sorry. I hope this will be enough for a sorry!

* * *

Hermione looked at Harry who looked ashamed, "you know how sensitive she is about her name." Harry nodded, "I'm sorry I do know it's just… my temper—"

"Should be kept under control. Be care full. Maybe you should talk to Ron about this." She stood up and walked to Ginny's door which was very quiet…too quiet, just as Harry left to look for Ron.

Hermione tried to open the door but it was locked. She used her wand and then stepped in as Ginny sat on the floor with a bottle of butter beer in her right hand and some rusty scissors with red hair on then in her left. Hermione closed the door and ran to her. "Ginny! What—" before she could ask some country music started and Hermione dragged Ginny to the small bed in the corner of the room so she could sit down.

Ginny:

I cut my bangs with some rusty kitchen scissors

She snapped the scissors open then shut quickly indicating at her across the face that was very wrongly cut.

I screamed his name till the neighbors called the cops

That explained why the room was quiet…she used a silencing charm.

I numbed the pain at the expense of my liver

She swished the contents of the bottle…what was left of it anyway and Hermione knew she'd have to take that away from her.

Don't know what I did nest all I know I couldn't stop

Word got around to the barflies and the Baptist

My mama's phone started ringing off the hook

I can hear her now saying she ain't gonna have it

Don't matter how you feel it only matters how you look

Go and fix your make up girl it's just a break up run and hid your crazy and start acting like a lady

Cause I raised you better gotta keep it together even when you fall apart

But this ain't my mama's broken heart

Hermione took the moment when she was ranting to take the butter beer away from her.

I wish I could be just a little less dramatic

Like a

Kennedy when Camelot went down in flames

Leave it to me to be holdin' the matches

When the fire truck shows up and there's nobody else to blame

Can't get revenge and keep as spotless reputation

Sometimes revenge is just a choice you've got to make

Hermione's heart sped up.

My mama came from a softer generation

Where you get a grip and bit your lip just to save a little face

Go and fix your make up

Ginny's mascara was running everywhere so Hermione could see why Mrs. Weasley would be upset about that.

Girl it's just a brake up

Run and hide your crazy and start acting like a lady

Cause I raised you better

Gotta keep it together even when you fall apart

But this ain't my mama's broken heart

Powder your nose

Paint your toes

Line your lips and keep 'em closed

Cross your legs

Dot your I's

And never let them see you cry

Go and fix your make up

Girl it's just a brake up

Run and hide your crazy and start acting like a lady

Cause I raised you better gotta keep it together even when you fall apart

But this ain't my mama's broken heart

Hermione hugged Ginny as silent tears ran down her face.

Harry found Ron five minutes later playing chess with Neville. He was winning of course… that was until Harry began to talk to him about Ginny. "Harry why don't you just apologized and get back together with her?"

"because… I can't get back with her. Voldermort will find out and use her against me…I can't take the chance of having her hurt because of me." Ron snorted, "So what? Hermione and I can't be your friends anymore because Voldermort might used us against you too?" Harry didn't answer since he had also been thinking about doing that too…eventually.

"besides she wouldn't accept my apology…"

"Please! Your Harry Freaking Potter!"

"Wait what?"

Ron:

You're Harry Freakin' Potter

You don't understand

You're a legend man

To us all

Every son and daughter—

Everyone else in the common room:

Safe!

Ron:

From you know who

All because of you

You were small but I wonder if you recall

Long story short

This guy

Voldermort

Was super cruel

Everyone:

Voldermort? Shhh!

Ron:

He tried to kill you

And your parents and this is where it gets intensely cool

Even though you were a little boy

You should have died

But you survived and then destroyed

This evil guy

And it's a story we enjoy to tell

You're Harry Freakin' Potter

We don't prefer Gandalf, Merlin or Oz

You're a whole lot hotter!

Most of the girls giggled at this.

With that lightning scar

You're a superstar to us all

If we're in trouble we know who to call

You're Harry Freakin' Potter

I wouldn't wince at all

You're invincible from all harm

A muggle born girl added:

Like betty Crocker

I wanna eat you up

No one will beat you up with that charm

Harry:

Ron what's going on

This is just so all unreal

Ron:

Not it's not! You're Harry Potter! You're the goddamn coolest kid on earth!  
everything's awesome fro you so you'd better get used to it!

Harry:

But this is all so sad I mean my mom and dad

Were killed long ago

Everyone:

Long ago they died!

Harry:

I wanna be psyched but being unliked is all I know

Everyone:

All he knows that's why!

Harry:

I never thought I'd be a part ofsuch a fate

An opportunity eleven years late

I guess it's time for me to step up to the plate and

Show her that I'm something great

I'm Harry Freakin Potter! I'll do what I can if what you say I am is true

I can't be bothered by my awful past

I've found at last

Something I can do

So it's time I knew exactly who I am

I'm Harry Freakin Potter!

Everyone:

You're Harry Freakin Potter!

Harry:

And I'm the man!

All:

Harry Freakin Potter!

Harry smiled at Ron, " you're right! Why do I have to break up with her? I think I can win her back…" Harry ran back up the stares leaving Ron with his first ever lost chess game.


	13. A Solution to the SItuation

AN:

ok here's the next chapter! and it's pretty long and i'm pretty proud of myself. this is pretty interesting actually. I hope yall like it.

* * *

Ron stood up but before he could even curse the game board Fred and George appeared behind him, " well if it isn't Ronikins!" Ron jumped and turned angrily to his brothers, "Aww…did we scare ikle Ronnie?" Ron took as step back from them, "What do you want."

" Now now," said George, " we won't tell you how to fix this whole…" he stopped looking for the right word, "Situation if you're not nice." Ron looked up at his brothers in urgency, "What do you know?" Fred gestured for him to sit and he did then followed him, " well we think we found out why this wish was made, how to stop it and how we can fix it."

"How?" Fred spoke first, "Ahh there's the catch… we do require some form of payment for our…snooping if you will." Ron knew it was too good to be true. "What do you want?" He already knew he'd do anything that they wanted as long as he was helping Hermione.

"Well brother it will cost you but not in Gallions." Fred began.

"We want you," George.

" To sing," Fred.

"To Hermione," George.

"When this is over," Fred.

"In a muggle suite and tie," George.

"And then propose to her in front of the great hall."

Ron didn't think it was too bad. He was in love with Hermione after all and he was fairly sure Hermione loved him too. "Alright…" Fred smiled then said, "Oh but that's not all. We will keep adding…details as they occur to us." Ron had a bad feeling about that but he agree because it was all for Hermione. He didn't want her to have to go through with this dance with Malfoy.

"So here's what we know. Malfoy made the wish yes but the motive… well we found out that since we made the spell so we can track the wishes but a counter spell we created." George took out a paper with small cursive words on it with the name Malfoy at the end. "How does this work," Ron asked as he began to read the small paragraph. "You point at the paper with your wand and then you say the same thing as with the map then the last wishes appear. That's what appeared when we tried it.

On the paper it said:

Malfoy-

Malfoy sat plotting what he was going to do. This whole thing was bogus! There had to be a way to get HIS Hermione to see in him what she sees in Ron. He hated everything so much just because she was with him. He looked through books and book on the library but found nothing. He got to a shelf that he had skipped earlier and looked through it. The first title he saw was Beauty and the Beast. He picked it up and read the back.

He put it down. Muggle garbage. He looked for another one. Cinderella. More muggle garbage. He looked up to see the title of the isle he was in. "Muggle Fairy Tales." Fairy Tales hu? He took the two books he put aside then checked the rest. He ended up with Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, Rupunzel, The princess and the Frog, The nut cracker, and Sleeping Beauty.

That night before he slept he read through two of them and with out realizing it her said softly as he dozed off, "I wish…this could be a Fairy Tale…the Hermione could see who she really belongs with…" and he feel into a deep sleep.

Ron could feel the rage in him clawing away at his insides. _HIS _ Hermione? MALFOY"S HERMIONE?! why that little—" So then we looked into how we could possibly stop this 'Fairytale' and we did some research as to the stories Malfoy read because that's the form the wish would develop and it seems that every story ends with a dance AND,"

"A Kiss!" the twins both said the end together. Ron frowned, "So?" The twins sighed exasperated, "So," Fred made the word extra long, " have you and Hermione kissed in the passed week?" Ron thought about it and the realization hit him, "No…we haven't…" George smiled, "Good thing then. Because if you had kissed that would mean that you my friend are not her true love and that possibly Malfoy is. Or even worse."

"What could be worse than Malfoy," Ron asked genuinely scared. "Harry." Ron felt his heart sink. That…would be worse… "Anyway, George and I realized that the only way to finish this nightmare is for you to kiss Hermione at the Ball. It's how every story ends."

"Right but how would I be able to do that? Malfoy is supposed to dance with her not some…servant." The last part of the sentence was weird. Almost as if his mouth had a mind of it's own. "Yes well… Fred and I have a plan…"

Harry stormed up the stairs and found that Ginny and Hermione were sitting on Hermione's bed looking through the book. Once Ginny looked up and saw Harry her eyes went cold and Harry could feel the chills radiating through his body. Then Ginny stood up making Hermione look up and walked out of the room down the stairs to the common room.

Harry sighed… well his plan wasn't going to work now… but then again… maybe he could ask Hermione for some help to improve his plan. "So Hermione…I was wondering—" She interrupted, "Harry… don't try anything with Ginny…she's like an open soar and you trying anything would be like pouring a glass of lemon juice on it."

Harry was so frustrated now that he just slumped down on the bed, " Hermione I… I made a mistake… I… can't explain it…" Hermione sat closer to Harry and put her hand on his which was resting on his knee, "I can. It was this spell. It makes you do things you don't want to do or didn't even think of doing but even though that is what most probably happened, Ginny doesn't see it that way. I didn't even tell her this because I knew her reaction. She won't listen to reason and at the moment…she won't listen to anything you say Harry."

"I know Hermione… I want her back and that's not going to change and well… I had this idea… since this whole singing thing you know maybe I could sing to her…the thing is I don't want the spell to choose the song. I want to choose it and I want it to be…more…real… I wanted to ask you if you had any…ideas that I could incorporate…" Hermione smiled, " Harry I honestly think that that idea is perfect because you came up with it. I think you just need to wait for a while so that the wound could…scar over."

Harry smiled at Hermione then slowly began to lean into her. Hermione couldn't stop the feeling. It was pulling her to Harry but before they were even a foot away Ron ran up the stairs and into the room yelling, "Guys! I found a way to fix everything!"

* * *

AN:

what was going to happen there? Hmmm? well don't worry it's not bad. you'll see soon...what will Ron do when he finds out what was going down before he even entered. DO Hermione and Harry even know what was going to happen? maybe you'll see soon...


	14. Archy's Plan

AN:

so here's another chapter. it's short but it's a transition, so don't worry the next one will be longer. I took a while to update because I decided I wanted to rite my own book! I just stared and I think it's pretty good! anyway this story on the other hand is coming close to it's end! yes the day has come. enjoy this chapter though!

* * *

Hermione went to her dance practice with Harry and Ginny the next day and found that Malfoy and his two servants, Pansy and Zambini, were already there. They were talking to a tall African man who kept his hand up by his head and stood with more weight placed on his left foot. He turned to see them, "And this, " He gestured to Hermione, "must be the lovely lady!" He had a high pitched voice.

"Hi. Hermione Granger sir." The man smiled, "I like that! I may just name my dog after you because that name is just fabulous! I'll be you dance instructor, Mr. Archy! Just call me Arch though sweetheart!" Hermione smiled at him. He seemed very nice. "Well let's get started now why don't we? So I love the song that you chose it is amazingly romantic and…"

For the next four days Hermione went to dance practice at two and had to put up with at the most four hours oh Malfoy's hands on her. The dance was a full on show of combined acting and dancing. Hermione found out that she wasn't as left footed as she thought she was, but she feared that it was only the spell the twins created.

The dance was nearing by two days and Hermione wasn't sure she was ready. She was enjoying the dancing and acting but it had to be with Malfoy which ruined it for her. Finally on the fifth day they had learned it all but Mr. Archy did not approve, " It needs something…" Hermione wiped some sweat off her forehead with her arm just as Ginny came running to her with a towel then back to Harry while ignoring his gaze. How she had managed to keep them from arguing she didn't know. She wondered if that's how Harry felt about her and Ron. "What do you think Archy?" Malfoy groaned in the background and Archy shot him a disgusted look then he turned back to Hermione, "Sweety don't worry you were amazing I love the dance but I think that this needs an ending…something big and dramatic. How about…a kiss!" Hermione's eyes widened but Archy avoided her eyes.

She could hear Harry and Ginny chocking. "Archy you are a genius!" of course Malfoy would agree. Hermione was now seriously dreading the next day. "yes thankyou Mr. Malfoy," Arch didn't sound grateful but annoyed. "Look at that it's four already! Dismissed!" Archy was the first one out and Hermione could sense something was going on.

Ginny walked over to her first, "Let me go see something ok? Go to the Gryffindor tower and I'll tell you wht's going on when I get back. Take Harry with you ok?"

"But Hermione—"

"Just please it's important."

Ginny nodded stubbornly and walked over to Harry. Hermione turned and followed Archy out. She saw him turn a corner and followed behind but her heels were clicking so she took them off and put them aside putting on her dance shoes so there wouldn't be any sound. She saw him turn again and followed. This went on for what felt like hours until finally Archy turned into an empty class room and closed the door. She sat in front of it. She heard Archy's voice say, "Yes I did. I added it today. I think everything's set up perfectly."

Another voice answered, " OK then we just have to help him with the potion. This is going to be the dance of the century and he'll finally get what he so desperately wants."

* * *

AN: oooo who's he talking too? what's this about HE? find out tomorrow!


	15. The Ball and a Flash

AN:

hey guys here's what you've all been waiting for! the ball! you guys are going to get pissed off. just be ready but it's not what you think. tell me what you think is going on ok? comment plz! new chapter will hopefully be up in the morning. i'm think that at the most there will be four more.

* * *

Hermione went to her dance practice with Harry and Ginny the next day and found that Malfoy and his two servants, Pansy and Zambini, were already there. They were talking to a tall African man who kept his hand up by his head and stood with more weight placed on his left foot. He turned to see them, "And this, " He gestured to Hermione, "must be the lovely lady!" He had a high pitched voice.

"Hi. Hermione Granger sir." The man smiled, "I like that! I may just name my dog after you because that name is just fabulous! I'll be you dance instructor, Mr. Archy! Just call me Arch though sweetheart!" Hermione smiled at him. He seemed very nice. "Well let's get started now why don't we? So I love the song that you chose it is amazingly romantic and…"

For the next four days Hermione went to dance practice at two and had to put up with at the most four hours oh Malfoy's hands on her. The dance was a full on show of combined acting and dancing. Hermione found out that she wasn't as left footed as she thought she was, but she feared that it was only the spell the twins created.

The dance was nearing by two days and Hermione wasn't sure she was ready. She was enjoying the dancing and acting but it had to be with Malfoy which ruined it for her. Finally on the fifth day they had learned it all but Mr. Archy did not approve, " It needs something…" Hermione wiped some sweat off her forehead with her arm just as Ginny came running to her with a towel then back to Harry while ignoring his gaze. How she had managed to keep them from arguing she didn't know. She wondered if that's how Harry felt about her and Ron. "What do you think Archy?" Malfoy groaned in the background and Archy shot him a disgusted look then he turned back to Hermione, "Sweety don't worry you were amazing I love the dance but I think that this needs an ending…something big and dramatic. How about…a kiss!" Hermione's eyes widened but Archy avoided her eyes.

She could hear Harry and Ginny chocking. "Archy you are a genius!" of course Malfoy would agree. Hermione was now seriously dreading the next day. "yes thankyou Mr. Malfoy," Arch didn't sound grateful but annoyed. "Look at that it's four already! Dismissed!" Archy was the first one out and Hermione could sense something was going on.

Ginny walked over to her first, "Let me go see something ok? Go to the Gryffindor tower and I'll tell you wht's going on when I get back. Take Harry with you ok?"

"But Hermione—"

"Just please it's important."

Ginny nodded stubbornly and walked over to Harry. Hermione turned and followed Archy out. She saw him turn a corner and followed behind but her heels were clicking so she took them off and put them aside putting on her dance shoes so there wouldn't be any sound. She saw him turn again and followed. This went on for what felt like hours until finally Archy turned into an empty class room and closed the door. She sat in front of it. She heard Archy's voice say, "Yes I did. I added it today. I think everything's set up perfectly."

Another voice answered, " OK then we just have to help him with the potion. This is going to be the dance of the century and he'll finally get what he so desperately wants."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She knew those voices! But who's were they? She heard the conversation drop, "Thank you Archy you made our job a whole lot easier. Make sure you're here tomorrow so none of this seams…strange."

"Ok. Poor girl! She may have a heart attack when she finds out," That was Archy's voice. "Don't worry about it. You won't get blamed. As far as anyone but us three know, you were just the dance instructor." Three? Who three? "Yes, but… I like her. She's a nice kid."

"Archy don't worry. We've got it under control. As for now…mischief managed." Hermione froze. She couldn't think of where she heard those words but they were incredibly familiar. It was like a wall was put in her brain. It was very frustrating!

Suddenly she heard the footsteps getting closer to the door and she stood up. She ran away back down the corridor and took her shoes with her up to her room. She was so lost. Who was that Archy was talking to? She knew them she just…didn't.

Right before she got into the common room a hand was swept over her mouth and her eyes were covered. She began to struggle with all her force and but the arms were strong and they dragged her down the halls until she heard a door shut and the hands were removed. Hermione turned around to see her attacker; it was Draco Malfoy. There was something weird about him though. He wasn't sneering or anything he actually looked …shy, "Sorry," he said and his gray eyes softened. Hermione felt her stomach flip flop. That expression… "I didn't mean to frighten you I just needed to tell you something Hermione…"

Him saying her name made her stomach flip once again and it was starting to scare her, "Uh… I have to go. Actually I think Ginny'll be waiting for me." She made to leave but she didn't know where the door was. "Hermione please! It's just…there's something I've really got to tell you." Some very clamming music started and she looked around to find a seat and a chair appeared out of thin air. Just like that she knew where she was. The room of reqirment.

Malfoy began to sing.

Malfoy:

I don't wanna tell you

I long to see your face

I'm scared it might scare you away

And I don't wanna tell you

That I sometimes think of you and smile

Cause time with you is time enough for now

Hermione couldn't explane the feeling that was happening inside her.

But I don't know how long

I can stick around and be

Just another friend

Time and time again and hold my tongue

Friend?

I don't know how long before

It breaks me down inside

And all my strength has gone away

And it's too late before I say

The song reached a very big climax, and Hermione felt the butterflys.

I'm falling for you

I'm falling for you

I'm trying hard to be myself

But I always seem to fail

I'm afraid I'm not the guy you know so well

Cause every time I'm near you

I just seem to lose my head

And spend my time admiring instead

Such sweet words… what in the hell…

But I don't know how long I can stick around and be

Just another friend time and time again

And hold my tongue

I don't know how long before it breaks me down inside

And all my strength has gone away

And it's too late before I say

I'm falling for you

I'm falling for you

I'm torn between the chance for everything

And I price that I can't pay

Losing you is something that I'd never choose

So I'll just have to wait

It kills me everyday

I'm falling for you

I'm falling for you

I'm falling for you

I'm falling for you

I don't wanna tell you that I think of you and smile…

Hermione felt herself swoon, then her senses got to her and she stood up thinking hard of a way out and a door appeared. She ran out the door. She couldn't believe Malfoy. He was just too, vile and evil and… and… sweet… and nice… and…what was going on?!

When she reached the common room and then ran up to her room and collapsed on her bed in confusion. Ginny came out, "Hermione are you ok?" Hermione groaned inwardly, "Yeah jut sleepy."

" what about where you went? What happen?" Hermione sent her away, " I'll tell you later Ginny I'm really tired." Ginny didn't argue and left. Hermione closed the door when Ginny went into her room and locked it. She needed to be alone. She put a silencing charm on the door also. She contemplated what had happened with Malfoy. Those words were so sweet, and he seemed so genuine. She couldn't stop thinking the name, Draco. It was addictive, a drug, and obsession that just wouldn't stop. She fought it like a disease but eventually…the fight was lost and she fell asleep.

Malfoy swept her around and her heart fluttered. His eyes boar into her soul and she felt herself falling through them into an endless abyss of happiness. He leaned down and his lips were so close then… "Hermione! Hermione! Hermione let me the hell out of here!" Hermione jumped up. It was a dream… a nice dream… Ginny!

She ran to the door and unlocked it and Harry toppled to the floor and the small red head landed on top of him. She scrambled up and pushed Harry away, "Why the hell did you lock me in? if you thought that would solve mine and Harry's problem you were wrong. It just made me even more keen to go away from him." She whispered the last part so Harry wouldn't hear.

"Sorry…I thought I was helping…" She lied. "well it didn't! now come on I have to help you get ready the dance will start really soon," Ginny said grumply. "Wait… what time is it?"

"It's three Hermione I was locked in there for six hours with that guy!" Had she really overslept that much? Ginny dragged her over to the dress closet. "What color ball gown Hermione?"

"Blue?" Ginny snapped her fingers and a long baby blue gown with no sleeves, a chiffon over lace and a corseted torso appeared on Hermione. "since when have you been able to do that?" Ginny rolled her eyes, "Since the story decided you needed a fairy god mother." Hermione raised an eyebrow as she inspected the rest of the dress. It had lot's of layers of tulle and had small beading on it. The torso had the most beading on it. Hermione had never seen a dress so…beautiful.

" Yeah yeah it's amazing now hair?" Hermione thought, "Curled? Ginny I don't know," Ginny snapped her fingers again, "There make up and all. Now hurry up!" Hermione felt sorry. She really didn't mean to make Ginny mad, "Ginny I'm sorry…I didn't mean to annoy you…" Ginny sighed, "I know Hermione…it's just the truth is…" She slumped, "I miss Harry…" Hermione smiled, "Don't worry I'm sure you guy will be on good terms soon… it's juts Gin… I don't think being mad at him when you were locked helped very much." Ginny nodded, "Yeah…well if you haven't noticed I'm very stubborn." Hermione chuckled, "I have noticed not unlike that brother of yours," Hermione's stomach plummeted. Ron…her boyfriend Ron…oh no…

"well Hermione, McGonagall told me to have you there early. You have to great the guests," Ginny exaggerated the last part and Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny lead her down the halls to the great hall then began to leave, "But wait! Ginny where are you going?!"

"I'm getting ready! Hermione I am invited to this dance to you know?" Hermione nodded. "Oh. Ok then." Ginny left. Hermione felt her heart drop as the familiar sound of Draco Malfoy's voice said, "Why Hermione… don't you look ravishing?" Hermione turned to him, "Mr. Malfoy…don't you look …dashing…" Malfoy smiled, "Call me Draco." She nodded, "So when does this dance begin?"

"In a few minutes I'd say but who know?" Hermione smiled. Right. "I don't know. Hopefully soon. I just wan tonight over with, "You and me both Miss Granger… you and me both." Just ten minutes later people began to arrive the first were the duke and dutches and for at least two hours both Hermione and Draco stood at the door saying hi to everyone. Finally Professor McGonagall came to get them, "Come along both of you. Mr. Malfoy we have your masks for you. Here" She handed them the masks.

Hermione's mask was amazing. It was black and was almost like vines. One side went all the way up to her hair while the other just covered her eye. When she looked closer she saw that the right side looked like a swan. Malfoy's mask was black also. It looked like the phantom of the opera mask. It was bit shorter and a bit more fitted. It had some white swirls around it and when Malfoy put it on Hermione could have sworn for a minute she saw blue where the gray usually was but just then he turned around.

Hermione turned away from him too and slipped on the mask. It comfortably on her face and when she turned around and saw Malfoy had his arm to her. She took it reluctantly as he wasn't facing her and she wanted to confirm the blue was not there. "Dr-Draco?" He turned to her surprise in his eyes by being called by his first name, "yes?" no blue…pure silvery gray. "Nevermind."

He looked at her weirdly then turned back to the great hall. They walked inside and the people in there made room for them. Hermione looked out into the crowd and realized she couldn't recognize anyone because they all had masks. The only people she could recognize were Fred, George, and Ginny because their red hair stood out. She smiled in their general direction and felt a warm feeling as out of the corner of her eye she saw the three smile, but she turned around before she saw them exchange knowing looks.

They got to the middle of the hall and Hermione saw Archy smiling at her. She returned the smile simply because she didn't want him to know she had heard him. Malfoy walked to Archy then got lost in the crowd. She took a deep breath and then turned to the red heads as the music began. She began her dance. Ballet. It actually was useful for something.

Music:

You've been the world to find true love

Looking in all the wrong places

Rond de jamb, pirouette, rovolade. While she was turning she searched the crowd not only for Malfoy but for the one red head that was missing. Ron. Where was he?

When all of the time you've been blind to love

As plain as the nose on your faces

Malfoy pushed through the crowd and made his way to Hermione. They put their hands level with their faces both putting their right hand flat against each other. They danced now in a small circle only turning and looking at each other. Hermione showed no emotion while Malfoy's face showed caring.

It's here

It's now

Open your eyes and see it

Hermione pulled away but Malfoy held her and softly pulled her back making an arc for her to twirl under.

Right here

Right now

Open your eyes to love

Hermione slowly walked away from Malfoy and he turned away from her. Both acted like they were looking in a mirror and disliking how they looked or what they saw.

You've been down on yourself

Thinking something's wrong

Wondering why love has never found you

Both walked half way around in a circle then when the words indicated they looked around making sure to not see each other.

Don't you know it's been right here all along

If only you look around you

They walked around the circle fully then walked around lost until they bumped into each other when the next line started. Malfoy pulled on her hand so she wouldn't get away.

It's here

It's now

Open your eyes to see it

Right here

Right now

Open your eyes to love

Malfoy pulled her in and put his hands on her hips and picked her up then put her down and got right next to her face. Hermione caressed his face on the next line with the inside of her hand.

Love have been there by your side oh so close that you couldn't see

If love could speak it would shout to the sky

Malfoy began to spin her very fast and people were getting very impressed.

"I've always been here, I always will be,"

Malfoy pushed her out then pulled her back in holding both her hands and turned her out then turned her back to face him letting her free. She extended her arms on the next line then swept her feet with her right arm.

I'm here

I'm now

Open your eyes and see me

Right here

Right now

Open your eyes to love

They slowly got closer.

Open your mind to love

They were right in front of each other and Malfoy's right arm went to Hermione's left side hip but he didn't hold on to it she put her left arm to lock his arm in place. She did the same with her right arm and he his right. They turned in a slow circle looking at each .other through the masks.

Open your heart to love

The rest of the song they spent just looking into each other's eyes spinning. Three seconds before the song stopped, they stopped spinning and looked up then Malfoy began to lean down and Hermione's heart sped up. Suddenly a flash of blue came from behind the eyes just as their lips connected.

* * *

AN:

ohhh! Kate malfoy i'm sorry but if anyone but Hermione is dating Ron it's gonna be me. sorry. do u guys hate me? do you know what's happening? do you have a clue as to who Archy was talking to? hm... let m know in your comments! love yall bye!


	16. It's Gotta Be You

AN:

so this is almost over and I realized there is a loose end that I forgot to tie up so I thought that just maybe I could do one more sequel. this one would be about Cho and Ginny so I guess it would be a a Hinny relationship but it would still have a Romione Ronmnce with it. I just wants to know if you guys would want to read that or think it was a good idea? please let me know what you think? if not then i'll do my best to tie it up here. this song is it's gotta be you buy one direction.

* * *

Hermione pulled away but didn't open her eyes. There were shocked expressions all around the room. Hermione could hear the gasps and ohhs and ahhs, she turned away from Malfoy with her eyes closed and opened them to see Ginny smirking. Smirking? Shouldn't she be mad? She looked around and saw that her and the twins were the only ones who were smirking at her while everyone else looked shocked. She still couldn't see Ron anywhere, but who she did see gave her the fright of her life.

There standing in the crowd was none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione blinked several times but Malfoy didn't disappear, if anything he got closer. Hermione backed up as much as she could and she bumped into someone behind her. Hermione wanted to turn around but she was scared of what she would see. An arm came from behind and pushed her back. She stumbled a little then looked up to see a mop of red hair. Hermione's eyes widened. Ron? What was what in the world was going on?

Malfoy…his eyes absent of the care and tenderness that Hermione had once seen there. He was angry and Hermione could tell that it was directed at her and Ron. Malfoy stormed up to them and Hermione pushed aside Ron's arm and stood next to him. "Weasley. I should have know you were behind this," Malfoy spat at Ron. "Yeah? And what exactly do you think that's happening?"

Malfoy's sneer fell off, "Well whatever it is my father will hear about it!" Ron rolled his eyes and ignored his rants. He pulled Hermione by her wrist out of the attention and to a corner of the Great hall. Hermione just let him lead her. When they were at a corner people began to dance. Ginny, Fred, and George walked over to them. They were all wearing their masks but she knew it was them.

"What is going on?" Ginny shook her head. "Look Hermione we can't talk about this now. We just came here to tell you that… yeah you guys kissed but some parts of the fairy tail aren't resolved so your problems are mostly over but…this whole thing the story…it's not over…" Hermione looked at her in shock. What was this? What was going on?

" Hermione just dance. Avoid Malfoy and just dance with Ron—"

"Ginny!" Dean was coming over. Ginny groaned. "Speak of the problems… coming Dean!" Ginny walked away. "Well go then," Fred said pushing Ron and Hermione to the dance floor. Hermione glared at them but followed Ron back. The dances were all very olden Victorian and everyone just seemed to know how to dance to the music.

Hermione couldn't enjoy herself because she was to caught up in what was going on. She still had so many questions and she was scared that at any minute Archy would do something. After three songs Ron pulled her over to the side to get some drinks. Hermione was reluctant to touch the drink. Ron tried to hand it to her but Hermione didn't dare take it. "What's wrong?" Hermione shook her head, "Not thirsty." Ron looked at her weirdly but put the drink back. They went back to dancing but Hermione couldn't stop thinking long enough to see what was going on. Draco…the Draco that was so sweet… what was he? Had she just…imagined it? No she couldn't. then those expressions…those eyes…they reminded her of Ron…she could see clearly that obviously Ron was Malfoy but what she didn't understand was why? How?

It was almost the end o the dance and Hermione was hiding because the real Malfoy was looking for her. Ron had gone to the restroom and Hermione was just trying to get away from everything. She stayed behind a table until Malfoy had gone passed. She sighed but all was not well, she looked up to see Ginny. She ran out of the great hall and Hermione followed. She was crying when she found her.

"Ginny?" the red head looked up at her. There was mascara running on her face and her mask was discarded. Hermione sat down next to her leaning against the hallway wall, "What's wrong?" Ginny wiped her eyes, " Hermione…I saw Harry—he was—he was kissing Cho!" more tears came from her eyes and Hermione sighed. Honestly couldn't these two just get back together already! "Are you sure? I mean…Harry he…wouldn't do that."

Ginny nodded, "Yeah I…I saw it with my own eyes!" Hermione sighed. Harry what the hell did you get into this time? "You know what stay here. I'll be right back." Hermione stood up and walked back to the great hall. Why had she not seen Harry all night? She looked through the crowd, she found a raven hair boy sitting at a table with a black half face mask. She walked up to him, "Harry Potter what hole have you dug your self into this time!?" Harry stood up when he saw Hermione and bowed, "Harry stop just tell me what the hell you were thinking when you kissed Cho Chang!?" Harry hot up right away and covered her mouth, "Hermione you don't have to yell! I don't want Ginny—"

"Ginny already knows!'" Hermione said through his hand and Harry took it off because he couldn't understand her very well but had a fear he did understand that, "Wait what Hermione? Say that again." Hermione sighed angrily, "She. Already. KNOWS!" Harry's face paled behind the mask. "she…she knows?" Hermione nodded fuming by now. Harry fell to his chair, "Damn."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Harry breathed in several times, "Ok. I came here by myself Hermione and no I did not kiss Cho. She kissed me. The whole time she was kissing me I was fighting to get away. She told me that she was wrong, and…"

Harry sat at the table board out of his mind. If only he could just have Ginny back, but obviously from that morning she didn't want to be anywhere near him. He sighed glaring at the floor. He missed Ginny with every fiber of his being, but he hadn't been able to find a song to justify how he felt. He wondered how much longer the dance was going to go on and when it seemed that it was going to be several more hours he stood up intent on leaving but was stopped by a girl in a bright red mask.

"Where are you going," The girl said with a big smile. "not feeling in a dance mood." The girly giggle and Harry got a familiar shiver. Cho. "Why don't you stay a while." Harry shook his head, "Cho no I've got to go." The girl frowned, " but how'd you know it was me?"

Harry ignored her and began to walk away but she grabbed on to Harry's shoulder and turned him around. Harry was about to protest but he found that the noise was muffled by a pair of lips. He pulled away but Cho pulled him back in. He tried several times more but she kept pulling him back in. Finally it got to the point that Harry desperately needed to breath so he pushed her away. "I... I thought you…liked me…" Cho said with tears in her eyes. "Sorry Cho…I did…at one point I did but you made your choice and I made mine. I'm in love with Ginny Weasley…" Cho sobbed then ran out. Harry always had hated when Cho Chang cried but tonight…it told him he was finally rid of her.

Hermione listened and her heat melted. She launched herself at Harry and hugged him, "Hermione what in the world?"

"that is the sweetest thing you've ever done!" Harry chuckled, " so my reward is you chocking me?!" Hermione let go and pulled him up from his seat, then gave him another quick hug and a kiss on the cheek then pushed him out of the door, "Go talk to Ginny now and tell her all this or so help me Harry Potter I will give you jinxing of your life!" She pushed him all the way to where Ginny was. They found her sitting where Hermione had left her but she was crying into her mask. It was also black and was weaved and very short but it looked good. It kind of looked like it matched Harry's…

Hermione pushed him to Ginny and then said, "I you two don't make up I swear I will put you both in the hospital wing!" Hermione walked away leaving the two alone.

Harry looked down at Ginny but when she avoided his eyes he sat down in front of her and took off his mask. "How much do you hate me Gin?" Harry heard a sniff and thought he wasn't going to get an answer but, "Like from…a scale of one to ten? Four hundred and seventy five." Harry smiled. He missed that with Ginny. "you know I didn't kiss her? She kissed me and I pulled away…several times actually but… she's like a sucker fish! I couldn't breathe or like two minutes!" Ginny swiped at Harry's arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Pain," hit,

"Suffering," hit,

"And breaking up with me you prat!" slap over the head. Harry rubbed his head, "Alright," he said in pain, "I deserved that…but I did that to protect you ." Ginny finally looked up and saw Ginny glaring at him, "how in the hell is that to protect me Potter!?" Harry looked down, "If Voldermort came after you because you were with me….and something happened to you Ginny…I could never forgive myself."

"Harry Potter that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard! But…" Harry's head shot up, "Why me?"

Harry could see it. That was what had really been bothering her or a while now, "Why not someone else?" Ginny's eyes began to water and Harry could feel his heart being ripped in two. How could Ginny not see it? The love and torment he got from loving her so deeply, "Ginevra," Ginny glared at him but Harry continued, " the one reason I can say without chocking… it's gotta be you…" Ginny looked confused. "what?" music started as harry smiled.

Harry:

Girl I can see it in your eyes you're disappointed

Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed

With your heart I tore it apart

And girl what a mess I made of your innocence

No woman in the world deserves this

But here I am asking you for one more chance

Can we fall

One more time

Stop the tape hit rewind

And if you walk away I know I'll fade

Cause there is nobody else

Harry sang and Ginny grew curious.

It's gotta be you

Only you

It's gotta be you

Only you

Ginny looked at Harry, "Harry you can-n't ju-st…ple-ease…"

And girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles

When I look at you I don't resemble who I was

You almost had enough

And your actions speak louder than words

And you're about to break from all you've heard

But don't be scared

I ain't going no where

I'll be here

By your side

No more fear

No more crying

But if you walk away I know I'll fade

But there is no body else

It's gotta be you

Only you

It's gotta be you

Only you

Oh girl can we try one more

One more time

One more one more time

Can we try one more one more time

I'll make it all better

But it's gotta be you

Harry took her hands and looked her in the eyes while he sang.

Only you

It's gotta be you

Only you

It's gotta be you

Only you

It's gotta be you

Only you

Ginny's eyes widened. Suddenly she lurched herself at him and kissed him full on the lips. The kiss lasted a long time and Ginny felt complete for the first time in a week.

* * *

AN:

I think this is a nice story and my book is coming along great...I think? oh well. we'll see how this turns out tomorrow!


	17. Resolved

AN:

the end of another story...not really read the end and you'll hate me. anyway the next story will start next moth I want to write a couple of chapters first so I don't take to long to update. I think you'll like this.

* * *

The night was very old or the day very young. Whichever you said was correct. Though most people were already in bed the trio Ginny red and George were still up. Why? To explain the plan. Hermione wanted to know what was happening. She insisted on staying up until they told her everything. Fred and George began the story.

"So Hermione… here's what's been going on," Fred said. "It all began when you wished up the book…"

Fred and George walked out. How could they have forgotten that small side affect? "So George, any ideas as to what or how we are going to fix this?" George shook his head no, "We'll figure it out…" but even two days later they still had not figured a solution. That's when they walked into the common room and saw Ron and Harry singing about how amazing Harry was. "I always knew that Ronnie had an ickle crush on Potter," Said George and Fred smiled, "Yes…I suspected it as well. Poor Hermione. To think we're trying to fix all of this! Maybe It doesn't need fixing so Ronnie can be with Harry."

The song finished and they saw Harry run up the stairs to his room. They walked over to Ron, "So we have a plan." Ron sat up strait, "You figured it out?" there was excitement in his voice and though Fred and George were used to making fun of him they couldn't help the pride that they felt when he talked about Hermione or even Harry. "Well…not exactly. We," George pointed at them two, "Can't do anything. It's all up to you." Ron's eyes widened, "Up to me? What can I do? If you haven't noticed I am the sidekick! I sang a song to Hermione about being the sidekick remember?" The twins nodded, "Yes we know but in this book, or I guess story, you are the hero mate. You and Hermione are the main characters. And every story that Fred and I read ended with,"

"A kiss." They both said in unison. Ron's eyes went wide, "Right…" Fred and George began, "but we already told you that. The thing is we need to figure out how to replace you with Malfoy. How can we sneak you passed them and make people believe you're him? And here's where the brilliant idea ocured to us almost as if Hermione were in our brains."

"Poly juice potion?" Ron asked Fred nodded. "yes."

"but it takes a month to brew there's not enough time…"

"You underestimate us! It does hurt doesn't it George?" George nodded and wiped a fake tear away, "Yes it does. Maybe we shouldn't even help!"

"No please! I need to end this! I…" Fred looked at Ron amused, "Go on. Say it. You need our…?" Ron swallowed his pride and uttered, "I need your help." George and Fred shared a look, "Well we were wanting to hear brilliance but we will except that."

"Well there is a teacher here to happens to have a stock of it. Our guess is that they took the poly juice from the fake Moody and stored it. We took some and we actually got some hairs from that ferret." George held up a silver hair and a bottle of something that looked like cement. "We think you should start to take it the night before the dance and also you need to learn the actual dance so you can take Malfoy's place. Start the studying."

"Ok…so then when I kiss her…everything should be back to normal?" Fred shook his head, "Some things will. But some story lines haven't been tied up so once those end then everything should be ok." Ron smiled at his brothers which was something rare, "Thank you. " Fred and George had heart attacks. Did Ron just thank them? He got up but they stopped him, "Wait! Make sure not to tell Hermione about this plan because if she knows then nothing will be fixed." Ron nodded, "And Harry?"

"you can tell Harry and Ginny but they can't tell her either." Ron ran up the stairs. "Well George now we need to talk to the dance instructor."

When they met with Archy they found out that they knew him. Archy was the same age as them and they had met once when the twins had wanted to take their business to America. Archy greeted them warmly, "Oh my gosh! It's the two most handsome red heads I've ever seen!" The twins laughed. Archy was gay but he'd never go for them. They aren't his type. "Archy! How are you?"

"Better now that I see you! So what brings you to my pre practice?" Fred asked, "Well we need a favor." They explained everything and Archy excitedly agreed to help. "I will make this the best dance ever!"

They had met with Archy later that week to see how things were going. Archy told them that he had added the kiss they wanted and that everything was fine and that he hoped that they were doing the right thing. That was what Hermione had heard.

"So we were all in on it but I you were in on it, it wouldn't have worked. It had to be a surprise." George finished. Hermione nodded. She was to tired to argue. The book appeared in front of them and Hermione sleepily opened it. The last page was colored in now with Ron and Hermione kissing. She smiled at the image. "Well everything should be back to normal by tomorrow, George and I are off to bed. Night all."

"night," they answered. Ginny stood, "I think we should hit the hay guys. Wouldn't want to miss out first normal day in a while hu?" her and Harry walked away up the stairs and Ron waited for her. "Coming?" Hermione nodded, "Yeah let me just do something." Ron nodded then walked up the stairs to his dorm. Hermione closed the book and then turned it to the cover. She kissed it then threw it into the fire. She walked up to her room. No one saw they book open and one last final page appear. Cho Chang was on it. She was crying and her mascara was all over. In a small bubble it read, "I wish Ginny would just die in a Horror movie!" nothing could be normal…yet.

* * *

AN: thankyou so much for everything. don't forget to favorite and review!


End file.
